Things Change
by Dragonheartkids
Summary: Yami is gone, Yugi is lonely and one day Yugi saves a girl with strange powers, and everything changes. part 6 is now up Read and Review PLEASE AU
1. Part 1 denzel in distress

Rated PG 13 to R

Edited by Liz

Part one: Danzel in distress.

It was perfect night in Domino city not cloud in the sky and the bright moon was smiling down at domino city, a blue Jay landed on Yugi's window tapped on it. Yugi was doing some homework, and the looked out of window and opened it He looked into the perfect night sky and then the blue jay, the blue jay crocked its head as it looked at him. Yugi sighed and said "sorry Ting, he's not here; he's gone forever". Yugi went into a drawer and take some birdseed in his hand Ting flew into his hand stared at Yugi sadly. "I know I miss him too." Yugi said to the bird.

(-Flashback few years ago-)

Yami came back from a stressful day of saving the world. "Serious Yugi I need a new day Job," Yami said, Yugi laughed his joke, "one hot shower and I'll be fine," Yami, said. Yami stretched his arms and something landed in them. Yami gently, took his hands and he found a small baby bird unconscious. "Aaaawww its cutie" said Yami "I think it was trying to learn how to fly," said Yugi. Therefore, Yami took the little bird, raised it, and named Ting.

(-Back to the present-)

Ting flew to Yugi's desk and landed on top of picture of Yami having ice cream with the rest the gang. Yugi sighed as he remembered how Joey put an Ice cone on one of Yami's spike, and how Yami invented something called an Ice cream noggie, where he'll put ice cream on his fist and rubbed your head with Ice cream. Yugi looked the bird again and then Yugi looked angry about something, he took the picture that that Ting was sitting on and the bird flew up and Yugi threw into the picture his open closet. Yugi was sad because Ting was the only friend here in Domino city after gradation everyone has gone his or her separate ways.

Tea was in Broadway productions; Joey and Mai get married and Joey got a job as a bodyguard in the "Jerry Springer show". Mai worked as a fashion designer, Rebecca was so smart she created a computer program that made her richer then Bill Gates. Tristan becomes a Karate instructor, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba together created amusement parks around the world called Kaiba Land. Pegasus and Duke partnered together and made Dungeon Dice monsters popular.

Yugi's Grandpa died of a heart attack leaving Yugi the shop and the Ishtar family went on a long vacation to Egypt for some reason; Even the person that Yugi was close to his Yami who was gone forever. Yugi felt like he did the beginning of his first year before he even put the millennium puzzle like an outsider, alone it felt like he was the only person living on the earth. A random memory came back to Yugi, and he closed his eyes. He remembered when Yami dressed up as big blue Jay to trying to teach Ting to fly and how silly he looked when he tried flapping his man made wings.

Yugi laughed and jumped into his bed pulled the cover and cried into his pillows, Ting flew outside. Just then, Yugi heard someone screaming, "No please leave me alone!" "Stop in the name of CWS!" Someone else yelled. Yugi ran to his window and watched as a little girl with light brown skin and black hair; was being chased by four men in suits. Yugi looked very angry "if it's one thing I hate bullies!" he said angrily. Yugi ran downstairs, closed the door, and checked to see if the door locked, it was. He ran ahead and took a short cut.

'_Run, faster they are gaining,_ her mind shouted. _Why can't they just leave me alone' _she thought, She ran faster she saw her reflection on the shop windows. The little girl looked behind her for a second, and then she bumped into a teenager with tri colored spiky hair wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt and jeans and a belt around his neck and two belts around his waist. The girl got up "I'm sorry" she said. Suddenly her ankle started to hurt really badly. The pain was so bad she barely moved anymore, the teenage stared at her with his purple eyes as if trying to see into her soul. The girl trying getting up but was so much pain she had to stay down on the ground. "Please sir help me…I don't want go back there," The girl begged with tears in her eyes.

The little girl with light skin and black hair looked up to Yugi with tears falling from her black eyes. The girl was wearing a dark purple shirt on was a blue heart with blue jeans shorts, the girl was looking about six or seven years old. The men in suits were coming closer; Yugi sighed, then picked the girl in his arms, and soon ran into one of the suits. The man went in front of them and said, "That girl is the property of CWS the center of weird and supernormal so you please hand the girl over before this gets ugly". "No please don't make me go back there, please … no… no… no!" The girl said panicking, she squeezing his arm hard. "No I won't give you this girl," said Yugi. "Well I asked nicely" said the suit and pulled out a gun, "Now give me the girl before I blow your brains out", said the suit.

Helplessly Yugi walked towards the suit while the little girl kicked and screamed. Then someone kicked the gun out his hand and into the street and held, the suit with his arms Yugi could not see the figure behind the suit because it was to dark to see him.

"Get the gun stupid!" the figure told him; the voice was familiar but Yugi could not place it, but Yugi obeyed and put the girl on the ground and got the gun and pointed at the suit. "You don't have the guts!" said the suit; which was true Yugi could not even shoot a rat to save himself. Yugi held the gun but his hand was shaking, so much that gun went from left to right; he closed his eyes and shot, unfortunately Yugi do not look when he shot the gun and accidentally shot the girl in the leg the girl screamed and fainted from the sight of her own blood. "Dumbass! Why do I have to do things myself?" snapped the figure that was holding the suit. He kicked the suit in the family jewels. The suit fell on the ground; Yugi opened his eyes "I did… that?" asked Yugi. He looked at his gun; he had in his hand and tossed it as far away as he could as if it was evil.

"No you didn't do that, but you did shoot that girl in the leg," said the figure. "Oh gees!" shouted Yugi and went over to the girl "Who are you anyways?" asked Yugi. "After all this time you forget me already?" said figure stepping in the moonlight.

When Yugi saw the man, his jaw dropped. "Seto Kaiba? What you doing here?" asked Yugi. "Can't a guy take a vacation from his job?" Kaiba said with smile. Yugi's jaw dropped down even wider, he did not know which was more surprising the fact that Kaiba took a vacation or that he was smiling, and it was kind of creeped Yugi out.

"Who are you and what have you done the real Kaiba?" asked Yugi. "Well last I checked I am Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corp, and owner of three blue eyes white dragons," said Kaiba laughing. "You sound like Kaiba but you seem different," said Yugi. Kaiba looked Yugi's eyes "I'm sorry, but I so used to that, "I'm the best to happen since cheese fries altitude," this might take a little getting used to," said Yugi.

"Yugi, I changed because your Yami who helped me see the light, actually I came to thank him," said Seto. "Didn't you hear he's gone forever" said Yugi sadly. "I'm sorry," said Kaiba putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "I'll thank you then, for showing me the light" said Kaiba, "Come let's get this little girl to a hospital ok?" he said and picked up the girl and Yugi lead the way to the hospital.

To be continued…


	2. Part 2 project Z

Part 2: Project Z  
-

The girl started to open her eyes and found herself, lying on a kid-sized bed with navy blue sheets. She stared at the white ceiling, and suddenly saw strange people wearing all white expect for their facemasks, which were green. Soon the mysterious people shined a bright light into her dark eyes. "Don't worry miss this will be over before you know it," said one of them. Right then her heart raced _No...Not here ...anywhere but here... not the experiment room... _she thought. The people in white put a plastic mask on her mouth.

Meanwhile Yugi and Kaiba was catching up with each in Children section of the hospital, Yugi told him about his problems, and Kaiba told about the change he went through, also how Mokuba is holding the fort while Kaiba went on a vacation, but of course, Mokuba was guarded with the best bodyguards money could buy.

After awhile the Doctor came reading his papers he was 5;8 Darker brown skin; Dark colored eyes; black hair; and a little muscular. Both Kaiba and Yugi got up when they saw him. "So was the operation successful?" asked Yugi concerned. "I have good news the girl had puppies" answered the doctor. Both Yugi and Kaiba stood there shocked "what?" they both said.

The doctor looked at his paper and flipped the page "O ...oops sorry, I have a part job at a vet's office it's a force of habit," said the doctor. (Yugi and Kaiba: OO) "Well be more careful," said Kaiba then he looked the doctor's nametag "Prakash."

(Prakash is my older brother he is in college in India studying to be a doctor his name means light).

"Sorry about that" said Prakash. "So how's the girl?" asked Kaiba. "The girl is conscious but she wouldn't let us operate for some reason, every time we went near her, she would scream and yell, "No, no more experiments." If don't we remove the bullet it could cause poisoning or an infection," spoke Dr. Prakash.

(I am no doc I am not sure that actually happens o well).

"Let me see her!" said Yugi. "Follow Me," said Prakash showing them the way, Yugi and Kaiba followed Prakash to the operating room. The girl was in a corner garbing her knees rocking back and forth repeating, "No more experiments" repeatedly.

"Ma'am" said Yugi putting his hand on her shoulder, the girl looked up at Yugi with angry and said, "Traitor, you're just like the others!" she snapped at him. Right then it felt as if the little girl ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Kaiba sensing Yugi's pain, he kneeled down to look at the girl in the eyes and took her hand. The girl looked at him as if she seemed hypnotized by him. "Miss, I don't know what those people in the CWS, did to you; but you can trust these people they are doctors, and my friend Yugi; they are here to help you. I personally promise that if anyone hurts you in any way, I will sue their butts off!" he said.

"Who are you?" asked the girl "My name is Seto Kaiba, I promise that myself and Yugi, will protect you from the CWS," spoke Kaiba calmly. Yugi never thought he would say this, "I agree with Kaiba, you can trust us," he said. "And my word as a doctor you won't feel a thing"said Prakash. The girl got up "Ok doctor, I'm ready."

Most the doctors were crying, "Wow, I never saw such kindness towards a stranger in my life, the world needs more people like you two," said Prakash. "Doc can we hold her hand while she get the anapestic, "asked Yugi. "Sure why not" said Prakash. Both Yugi and Kaiba hold the little girl's hand until the anapestic worked.

The girl opened her eyes, the first people she saw were Yugi and Kaiba sitting beside her bed smiling at her. "The bullet is removed, but the doctor said you'll need a cast," said Yugi. The girl nodded, "It won't be long before they find me again," she said. "Who are you and why are those people after you?" asked Yugi. The girl sat up "I don't have a name, but they called me Project Z, all I know is that, I was an experiment made by those guys and they want me back so they do more experiments on me. Ever since I could remember, I was in a see through box, like an exhibit for them to look at me as if I was a freak. I was alone in box, while people stared at me, and those experiments were painful. Thankfully, the power went out, I ran then, found a way out, and now they are chasing me. I don't want go back!" she said. Both Kaiba and Yugi gasped in shock.

"So do you have any powers?" asked Kaiba trying to change the subject. Project Z sighed and she pointed at a spoon and fork. She lifted her finger the spoon and fork both lifted off the table and floated in the air. With two of her fingers, she drew an imaginary heart in the air. The fork and spoon bend and twisted until it look like a metal heart, "metal to liquid" said Project Z and before Yugi or Kaiba could blink, the metal heart turn into a silvery liquid heart. She pointed to an empty bowl on her tray, and the liquid obeyed and went into it.

Both Yugi and Kaiba had their jaws dropped, "Now, you see why they want me?" said the girl. "Do not worry, Zoey, we will protect you," said Kaiba. "Who's Zoey?" asked project Z looking around the room for this so called "Zoey". "You are, you're going to need a name, and project Z is not a name and you're no project," said Yugi, "but a person with a unique talent." Said Kaiba Flabbergasted, Zoey smiled at both the boys, "Zoey?" she tired out the name "I like it," she said. The hospital door slammed opened "Ah I finally find you!"

... To be continued


	3. Part 3 missing Dedi

Part Three: A missing Dedi

Yugi and Kaiba turned around in fear, "Joey and Mai!" said Yugi excitedly and Kaiba just let out a sigh of relief. Yugi give Joey a bear hug, "Ok, ok I missed you too; buddy, sorry to say this but… I…. can't… breathe", Yugi let go Joey, who was gasping for air. "What! No hug for me?" asked Mai in a jokily sad voice. Yugi hugged Mai too, "ok, enough mushy stuff, my allergies are acting up," Joey said wiping a tear his eyes. "So Joey what brings you here?" asked Yugi. "It's Serenity's first day in this hospail, we just thought we visit her," said Joey. "Serenity told us that she saw here so here we are," said Mai

Kaiba was up from his seat looking at Joey, automatically Joey's happy face turned into a face of anger, "well if isn't Mr. Sunshine, what are you doing here Kaiba?" said Mai sarcastically. "Me…hum…well…I came to…visit my cousin Zoey," said Kaiba with a fake smile.

Zoey looked at Kaiba, '_Cousin? I look nothing him they will never believe him,' Zoey_ thought. "O really what's you relation" said Joey going closer to Zoey's hospital bed, making Zoey feel a little uncomfortable. "She's my cousin twice removed," said Kaiba, Yugi looked at Zoey's face. "Hey you better stay away, she has…" Yugi thought for a while "yoedoaszeru," said Kaiba finishing Yugi's sentence, all the people in room looked confused "Yoedo what, what's that" asked Mai. "It's a disease that drains all your energy, you can't eat anything and your ankle is strained," said Yugi.

Zoey bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Joey backed up a little; Mai looked at Yugi's eyes and noticed his eyes were twitching. "So how this 'yoedoaszeru' disease twist peoples ankles," said Mai, who was staring right at Yugi?

"Umm…well, it umm, Kaiba how did it do that again?" Yugi asked looking at Kaiba, he gives an 'I don't have a freaking clue' look, and then Zoey could not hold anymore and burst out laughing,

"What's so funny, kid?" asked Joey, "Yoedoaszeru is a spell not a disease" said Zoey. Kaiba was thinking '_Gee I just that made up I don't think was a real word_.' "Yuge, why did you lie to me?" asked Joey a little hurt. "Sorry Zoey isn't comfortable with people yet," said Yugi sadly.

"Why is that?" asked Mai curiously. "Its long story," said Kaiba, "So Yuge, why are you visiting Kaiba's cousin," asked Joey. "Well…umm…"said Yugi. "Because I asked him to come, he's a friend isn't he" said Kaiba.

Mai and Joey's faces went completely blank, they both were thinking the same thing, '_did Kaiba just say Yugi was his friend_?' Joey went closer to Kaiba and looked strait at his blue eyes, and then Joey waved his hand in front his eyes and knocked on his head.

"Hello is Kaiba, in there, you know the one who is a loner and insults me all the time?" Kaiba looked at Joey as if he were crazy. Then Joey backed up a little stareing, pointing at Kaiba then screamed "Alien!"

Joey hid behind Mai "take her she's the leader." Mai looked at Joey and said "My hero, not!" she spoke sarcastically. Yugi started laughing and Zoey was laughing even louder now. "I'm no alien, Mutt Boy so go find a chew toy to play with while you get your brain examined," said Kaiba jokily, now Zoey was laughing so hard she was crying.

Zoey could not remember when she laughed this much since… well since forever. In addition, Mai looked at Zoey laughing for some strange reason, something that was oddly familiar about her.

Zoey looked at Mai, and Zoey wondered why Mai looking at her weirdly. Then something happened both Zoey and Mai locked eyes and then it seemed that time froze, nothing moved everything was froze expect and Mai and Zoey, "What's going on?" asked Mai, she looked at Joey hiding behind her, she pushed him, and he fell on the floor without moving an inch. Zoey looked at her shocked and said "Project M?"

"Project M? What you talking about Zoey, my name is Mai Wheeler not 'Project M." "Dedi don't you remember me, it's me project Z" said Zoey happily. Then Mai felt as if a forbidden door was open, in her mind as if floodgate had let loose her past came flowing back like a river.

(Flashback; a few years ago)

A young girl with blonde hair and violent colored eyes found herself in a see through box. She touched the wall and got an electric shock that was so painful she falling on the ground in pain, "Let me out!" shouted the girl. "Relax, Project M, you will be in there until Dr. Whitman needs you," said a man in a suit. Project M knelled into floor and cried, "I'm so alone".

Project M heard a knock and looked to see another box across from her on the front of box it said Project Z. "Dedi you're not alone, I'm right here." "Dedi, what's that mean?" asked project M confused. "Dedi means big sister in Hindi," said Project Z. "I'm you're sister how?" asked project M wondering how they could be related. "It's long complex story," said project Z.

In a few minutes project M and Z became close sisters, but then a man in white lab coat with green spiky hair came to them. He was medium size height, and wearing sunglass, wherever he went. "No it's Dr. Whitman," said project Z. "Well how my little projects doing?" asked Dr Whitman with an evil grin on his smug face.

Dr. Whitman looked at Project's M and Z cage. "It's time for an experiment," he said. Project M looked at Project Z face of terror. Project M did not know what experiment was but by the look of her little sister, she did not want to find out.

"I pick the new girl," said Whitman pointing project M cage. "Leave, my Dedi alone!" said Project Z running to the edge of the cage. "Aw, isn't that cutie, take Project M" said Dr. Whitman. The cage was removed and project M tried to run but four men in suits surround her. She held her hands in front of her, then time froze, the men in suits, and Whitman did not move even an inch.

"What happened?" asked project M she look at her frozen little sister. "Don't worry I promise, I'll back for you, someday and free you from this rat hole," she said.

Project M ran but then time unfroze and Whitman look to see that project M was missing "After her!" he yelled. The men obeyed and ran after Project M, like a pack of hungry wolves after their prey.

Project M ran even faster, all of a sudden metal doors closed behind her. The people on the other side knocked hard on it trying to get through. Project M heard a voice saying, "Dedi, I will hold them as long I can, RUN, Dedi run as fast you can." Project M did not have time to think about the voice so she ran and exited the building. Meanwhile Dr. Whitman looked into Project Z. She held her hands close to the case's wall and it looked if she was praying. Dr. Whitman picked up a remote it look about the size a TV remote it held several buttons in different colors, red, yellow, green, and orange, Dr. Whitman pushed a yellow button, and then in a split second, a small gun appeared next to the cage. It went right to left inside the cage and it pointed at project Z.

It shot a dart at her, and then Project Z suddenly felt sleepy and fell on the ground asleep. Dr. Whitman reached into his pocket and pulled a black Walkie-talkie, he pushed the red button "Hunter, get me Project M now!" he barked. After a moment, a "Yes sir!" came out of the walkie-talkie.

Project M ran outside and she found herself in a forest, she ran outside but the metal doors behind her give way. She turned around which project M's last mistake, because a person in the bushes shot a gun at project M. She felt something, then found a dart on her side, and fainted.

The four people in suit stopped and picked up project M, one man shouted "good job hunter" the man in bushes rose up, give thumbs up and take a Walkie-talkie out of his pocket and said, "We got her boss."

Project M opened her eyes and saw that she tied to a metal table and then Dr. Whitman looked her smiled and an evil grin. "Sorry M but I'm the boss and none my projects get away," said Whitman with the smile like the devil.

"What you going to do to me?" asked project M frightened. "Giving you an injection, it will make sure you don't escape again," said Dr. Whitman holding a huge injection needle. "No!" Screamed project M, project Z open her eyes saw she was tied to a chair facing her sister. "Dedi!" said Z "Metal to liquid!" she shouted, the needle of the injection turned into liquid metal leaving only the bottle.

"That's it!" shouted Whitman throwing away bottle. He held his hand to both girls said "J, F, B," then girls both their eyes opened. "Who are you?" asked project M and Z they untied project M she look curious at project Z. "Who's she?" pointing to her. "Noone you need to know," said Dr. Whitman.

"Take her away," they did as they were told and dropped her at someone else's house and said, "This is your parents' home." Then they left and that was the last time project M saw Z until now.

(Back in the present)

"Project Z" said Mai crying. "Dedi, I missed too" said Zoey, Mai ran to Zoey and they both hugged each other, it was tearful reunion. "I'm sorry, I don't keep my promise," said Mai sadly.

"It's ok Dr. Whitman erased both our memories, so there no way you would have known," said Zoey smiled. Mai looked at Zoey's leg noticed there was a case on her leg "What happen to your leg?" asked Mai concerned about Zoey. "Yugi accidentally shot me in the leg," she answered. "He did what!" exclaimed Mai, Zoey told Mai all about what happen so far, while she stood there in shock.

"Wow, that's hard to believe, but it's better than whatever story those two made up," said Mai laughing. "You want to tell Joey or should I?" asked Mai. "Nah, let him figure it out himself," said Zoey "That might take awhile," said Mai jokily.

"So Zoey, did I do all this?" asked Mai. "Yep, Dr. Whitman gave us special powers. Yours is freezing time, mine is control over metals," Zoey said and took a bowl filled with liquid metal and showed to Mai. "Watch this Dedi," said Zoey with one finger she swirled the air; the liquid was swirling into a little silver tornado. Mai was amazed, "Harpy Lady," said Zoey. In few moments, the metal formed into a metal Harpy Lady statute, and Zoey lifted the statue with her hand and give to Mai. "My power improved, over the years don't you think?" asked Zoey confidently.

"I'm impressed," said Mai "yeah well when you're stuck for 8 years in a glass cage you learn to control your power, slowly time unfroze. "Uh, oh look like my powers are fading," said Mai. Zoey nodded and went back into her bed, Mai stood in front of a frozen Joey, in a few minutes time unfroze completely.

"Hey what I am doing on the floor?" asked Joey getting up and wipe his clothes, everyone laughed then Mai looked outside the hospital room and saw that two suits were three doors down from Zoey's room. "CWS" she muttered then turning to the gang and Zoey, "Hey guys, some people in suits are three doors down from here". Yugi and Kaiba gasped and then looked outside. "Oh crap," said Kaiba, with worry. Yugi looked at Seto, "We have to get her out of here now."

…To be continued


	4. part 4 acheving the code

Part 4: Achieving the code

A look of complete terror was on Zoey's face "they're coming, they're coming to get me" she said frightened. "What's going on Yuge?" asked Joey with his hands on his hips. "Look we don't have time for this at the moment, we have to get Zoey and the rest of us out here now," said Kaiba. "Well what do we do?" asked Mai. "Maybe we can go through the window?" asked Yugi. They ran and looked out the window it was a four-story drop from the window to the ground. "You want to jump or should I?" said Mai sarcastically. "I think we create destruction," said Kaiba, and then everyone looked at Mai. "Fine what do you want me to do?" she spoke after a long sigh.

There were two CWS agents outside a hospital room. One had a black suit and the other had a white suit, one of the CWS agents opened the hospital room there was a lady with breathing machine she was pretty, she had brown eyes, black hair, dark skinned, there a thin dark skinned bald man sitting next to her, and a boy about six or seven year old.

The little boy ran to the suits and asked, "Are you the men in black?" The men looked at each and smiled "sure kid this is agent F and I'm agent G" spoke the one in white. "We're looking this girl," the agent reached into his black suit and pulled a picture of project Z.

The boy looked the picture "is she an Alien?" he asked. "You can say that," said the one in white. "Sorry I haven't seen her," answered the boy. "Well then carry on," said the Agent with the white suit. "Aren't you going use that flashing pen thing?" asked the boy. "No need we trust you," said the agents and they closed the door.

"Men in black… what are these kids watching these days?" asked the black suited agent. The other Agent with the white suit shruggered his shoulders, and then a blonde hair woman with purple eyes walked toward them. "Hey isn't that project M Light? "Whispered the agent in the black. "Well it was but the doc let her free," said Light "She sure has grown," said the agent licking his lips.

Light hit his partner in the stomach "shut up Dark!" he barked, Dark garbed his stomach in pain "Can we help you Mrs.?" asked Agent Light. "What his problem?" asked the blonde woman with a smile. "Oh him, he has…mm the stomach flu," Agent light lied. "Ok" said the women, "Anyways, I hear you looking a girl," spoke the woman. "Oh yes we are," said Agent Dark.

Agent Dark took out the picture of project Z and showed to her. Agent Light looked Dark's eyes, the eyes of lust; he knew that if no one else were around agent Dark would rape the women right there at that second. "I think saw her limping that way," said the woman point at another wing of the hospital. "Did you saw a guy with blue eyes brown hair, really tall with a white trench coat with KC graved into his collar? Also a short boy about 5'2" hair kind of spiky, the color of his hair is black, red and yellow wearing a navy blue jacket with black shirt underneath with jeans hanging with them?" asked agent Light. "If I don't know any better I would think you're describing Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba," said Woman. "So they were hanging around with the girl?" asked agent Dark. "Yes, I think they were following her," said woman. "Thanks for your help," said agent Light and Dark then they ran where the woman was pointing.

Mai saw that two CWS agents and were going where she told them to go. "Idiots" said Mai with a small smirk on her face. She went back to Zoey's hospital room. "The coast is clear boys," said Mai. "Way to go Mai" said Yugi. "Come on, let's go before they came back," said Seto.

"Zoey we need go now ok?" said Yugi, Zoey looked at Yugi with a depressed look on her face; it broke Yugi's heart. Yugi thought about how Zoey had lived her life trapped, in glass case alone, with no friends, shut in from the world, no hope and then when she escaped that hope would return, but now, the CWS were after her and trashed any hope she had.

Yugi took hold of Zoey's hand "It will be fine," he said. Zoey looked at him and smiled. Yugi picked Zoey in his arms like a knight holding a fainted princess. "Come on let's go" snapped Kaiba, they all ran out of the room.

A doctor who saw this yelled "Wait you forget her crutches." Joey ran back grabbed the crutches and ran to Yugi and the others. Seto saw an abandoned wheelchair; he put Zoey in the Wheelchair and pushed her. They ran to the front desk, "give us the bill!" said Mai. This scarred the man at the front desk, so he wrote a sum on a piece of paper. Seto Kaiba pulled a check wrote a large amount of money, "Whoa, this is too much," said the Guy. "I buying this wheelchair, and rest is for the food drive," Seto said pointing at the can food drive sign in the wall. Seto, Yugi, Zoey, Mai and Joey ran out of the hospital. "Bless that man," said the man at the front desk.

Yugi and his friends ran as far as they could go. "We need… a, place to hide," said Mai out of breath. "Yeah, but where?" asked Yugi. "Wait I know the perfect place," said Seto.

Kaiba lead the way until they found the old Kaiba Corporation, it was a mess everything was falling apart, and there was a big wooden sign across the building that read, "soon to be replaced by Toys r us."

"I don't remember Kaiba Corp. being this much of a wreck," said Joey. "I had been away awhile so everyone left, because they can't ran the company," said Kaiba. Seto led them all behind the old Kaiba corp. building to a dense forest. Kaiba picked a chain that was on the ground and pulled it to reveal a secret stairway.

Seto went down the stairs, so Yugi picked Zoey from her wheelchair, and carried down the stairs, Joey and Mai follow. Mai closed the trapdoor behind her as she followed everyone else. "We are going to my secret place, I come here to think, or to be alone," said Seto leading through an underground man-made hallway.

He opened another trapdoor, Yugi stilling holding Zoey, went outside of the trapdoor, and then Seto, Joey and Mai followed him. "Wow, it's so big," said Zoey. There in front of them was a huge blue house with black shutters and a fancy staircase, and a fountain with a blue eyes dragon statue in front of it. It was sitting all alone in a hill, with trees surrounding it.

"Come on Mi casa es tu casa" said Seto going to the house. There was card lock on front of the door just like in those fancy hotels Seto take his deck, Draw the blue eyes white dragon and put in the card shot and the door opened, a robot butler went up to Kaiba and said "Welcome Mr. Kaiba, what would you like today?"

"How about five glasses of Ginger ales?" asked Kaiba. "Yes sir" said the robot, and went to another door. "It's so pretty," said Zoey astonished. Yugi put Zoey down; and Zoey limped to Joey and got her crutches.

"Thank you, Joey," she said; she walked around in the house amazed at the marbled floors, and expansive rugs all sorts of stuff, and then Zoey sat on a leather chair. Zoey thought this place was paradise, all her life she had live in a glass case with nothing but a concrete floor.

Joey crossed his arms at looking at Yugi, "Are going tell me the truth?" asked Joey. Zoey stood up, leaned against her crutches and looked at Joey "You deserve the truth" said Zoey. "My name isn't Zoey my real name is project Z."

Agents Light and Dark searched the whole hospital "We've been tricked, Light!" said Agent Dark. "Don't worry we'll go back to Dr. Whitman then it will easy to find her and kill everyone else" Said Light with an evil grin. "Yes, I can't wait!" said Dark and they exited the hospital went back to their headquarters.

A metal red eyes black dragon statue floated towards Joey. "Wow, so you have control over anything metal?" asked Joey as he garbed the metal statue. "You got it," said Zoey nodding her head. "And Mai was actually another project?" asked Kaiba. "Yes," answered Mai. "Her power is control over time" spoke Zoey. "But, I haven't practice as much as Zoey has" said Mai. "Yep, but that's only because Dr. Whitman, erased your memory of your power," said Zoey. "So Zoey who named you?" asked Mai. "I did" Seto replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Can I tell us a little about Dr. Whitman?" asked Yugi. "I thought I already told you all I know about him, he's mean and likes to torture his projects, mainly me," said Zoey sadly. Seto looked in Zoey's eyes, he was looking into a tortured soul, remembering his awful childhood, which his stepfather tortured him endless, but Seto made it out ok because Mokuba was there to support him.

Seto could not even imagine how he would even go through life without his brother. "I don't know how long, I'll be running, but they will come anyways, it's hopeless," Zoey replied sinking farther into the fancy leather couch. "It's not hopeless there must a way to get them off your back" said Yugi.

Kaiba scratched his head the robot butler came in gave each person a ginger ail and they drink it and put the glass in the coffee table. The robot butler took the glasses and went through another door.

"Hey, why don't we all eat something, rest and we'll think about it tomorrow," Kaiba suggested. "Good, cause I'm starving," said Joey. Kaiba ordered his robot butler to cook; everyone went to the expansive looking dining room. It was so fancy looking that anyone eating there felt that, like a pauper invited to eat with a prince. Kaiba's robot butlers came in serving them dinner.

Agent Light and Dark went through a forest and found a building with initials CWS curved on the building, they toke out a key and opened the lock on the door, an intercom was next to the door. "State name," said a male voice on intercom.

"Light and Dark," both agents said. A camera pointed at them and it went closer. The door opened the agents went in, they pushed a metal door and the agents went to meet Dr. Whitman in the lab.

Dr. Whitman was angry looking at an empty glass case with project Z written on it. Dr. Whitman turned around and faced agents Light and Dark. When Dr. Whitman looked at both of the agents. Light and Dark was so scared they almost wanted kiss Dr. Whitman's feet and beg for his forgiveness.

"How is hard is it to get a little girl?" said Dr Whitman enraged. Light gulped and said "Sir, she had helped," he cowered. "Who?" demanded Dr. Whitman "Their names were, Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba but I also saw project M with them," said Dark. Dr. Whitman look of rage went into an evil grin.

"Did you say project M?" said Whitman. "Yes, we saw a guy with blonde hair with them too," said agent Light. "Fascinating," said Dr. Whitman. "I think, I'll active code 754 and then the girl will easier to find then a spotted cow in New York City," he laughed. "But what about project M?" said Dark.

"Bring her back too" said Doctor Whitman. Dr. Whitman went to a computer that has project's Z information her height weight that sort of stuff. He used the mouse and clinked on a file that said secret codes. The computer asked for a password and Dr. Whitman give it one then computer asked what code do you want to active and he typed in 754 and pressed enter, "Boys she's coming home" said Dr. Whitman.

Zoey ate the most food then anybody else, even Joey, which was a surprise. Everybody was trying to figure how this little girl could eat so much. "Wow Zoey, how can you did eat that much?" asked Kaiba astounded.

"Sorry about that but Dr. Whitman starved me for trying to run away," said Zoey. Everyone gasped "For how long?" asked Yugi. "Hmm… I lost count," said Zoey. "You poor thing" said Mai. Joey stood up angrily, "That's awful, and no human deserves that!" shouted Joey.

"I guess that Dr. Whitman doesn't view me as a human, just a project," said Zoey sadly, as she ate. "But you are human, no matter what you are my sister" said Mai. "I guess," said Zoey shrugging her shoulders.

Seto got up, went to kitchen, came back with a sundae, and gave it to Zoey. "For me?" asked Zoey as Kaiba gave her a spoon in exchange she gave Kaiba a hug Kaiba blushed a little. "Thank you," she said gratefully and went to work on the sundae right away. Joey and Mai rubbed their eyes in disbelief, "Don't worry you'll get used to it" said Yugi jokily.

After Zoey ate, the sundae Kaiba showed Yugi, Joey and Mai the guest rooms that they were going to be staying in and they went retired for the night; Kaiba went to the master bathroom.

When Yugi went to his room, he heard Zoey talking to someone; he looked to see who it was. Yugi looked as Zoey opened the window, looked at moon, and smiled "Hello friend isn't a wonderful night to be out?" she asked towards the window. Yugi went to her "Zoey who are you talking to?" he asked. "I know it's silly but I'm talking to the moon. It kept me company on many nights, giving me hope and a reason to live," said Zoey. "I see" spoke Yugi softly. "Have you ever had a dream?" asked Zoey. "Me? Yeah I've had, many of them," said Yugi.

"My dream is to touch the moon, just to see what it's like to walk on it," said Zoey. "I know what you mean," said Yugi. "I guess that won't happen as long as the CWS agents are after me," Zoey said as she sighed. "Don't worry you're safe, here," he said. "Yeah, Yugi but for how long?" Zoey said depressed looking at the ground. Yugi wanted to confront her, but he did not know how, "Try to sleep now, Zoey and we'll think about in the morning," that was all he could say. "Ok" she said.

Five minutes later Kaiba went the kitchen to get a glass of water. He went to Zoey's room; she was asleep on the ground shaking and shivering. Kaiba shook his head, looking at her, it reminded him of his childhood, and he picked Zoey up, put her on the bed, and tucked her in just as a caring parent would. She groaned softly and mumbled; "Code 754 activated," Kaiba cannot hear it, for he closed the door at that moment.


	5. Part 5 breaking the code

**Part 5: the breaking of the code**

(Zoey's dream in her point view)

A Lady looked down at me; she had brown skin, black hair and eyes looking down at me, as I was in a crib. The women picked me up and she was singing a lullaby while gently rocking me back and forth, this woman was my mother.

"Mommy," I said but all that came out was a crying noise. I reached out my tiny hand and touched her face, it felt like rose petals. She held my tiny hand in hers, just then a brown-skinned man came in to the room. He was tall and looked a body builder, he pinned mommy to the purple walls, "Why haven't you cooked dinner, you useless winch," he shouted.

As he stared hitting her I soon figured out that he was my father, "No leave mommy alone!" I screamed, but it only came out as more crying.

My mother started crying while I screamed, "No, Daddy, please stop it you're hurting her." My mother said, "I was trying to get the baby asleep."

"Forget about her, I work my butt off to put a roof over your head, I should come first! Not the kid," my dad said angrily. My mom looked down, in silence and then my dad raised his fist again.

"No, don't hit mommy!" I said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a metal bat hit my dad. He looked at me with great angry "How dare you!" he snapped at me. My dad picked me up I cried for my mom, she chased my dad, but he pushed my mom down the stairs she laid unconscious.

"Mommy," I screamed.

My dad stuffed me in the baby seat. Dad drove me "Why dad, why did you hurt her?" I cried. My dad left me in a basket in front a building with the initials CWS and he left me with a note. "Come back, don't leave me here!" I cried reaching out of him. The front door slowly opened.

(Later in the dream)

Two agents ran after me, "No, Leave me alone!" I shouted.

Yugi, Kaiba, Mai and Joey stood in front me protecting me then I saw the agents pulled out their guns and killed every one of them.

"No!" I cried and then ropes reached toward me binding me causing me not to move and a rectangle glass cage fell on top me. Dr Whitman looked at me and he pushed a button on his remote, then horrible pain went through every cell of my body making me so weak.

I had to lie down on the ground, and then everything was gone, nothing but darkness was left.

"A terrible darkness has fallen upon us," I said. (End of dream)

Mai was usually in a deep sleep almost nothing woke her up, but her intuition was telling her something horrible was happening. She woke up next to her drooling and snoring husband.

Mai had to smile remembering all those times Joey risked his very life for her. Mai gently kissed her husband Joey on the cheek. He smiled a little and tossed on the side of the bed.

Mai got up and went out the guest room, closing the door gently behind her. She went to check to see if everything was fine, everything seemed ok; the only sound was clinging and clanging coming from the kitchen.

Mai went to the kitchen but she only saw robot butlers cleaning the dishes. One of the robot butlers went up to her "Would you like anything Mrs. Wheeler?" asked the butler.

"No thanks" she said. The robot butler went back to clean the dishes. She went back to the guest rooms she looked at the clock on the wall it read five in the morning.

Mai was about to go back to her room but something was telling her to go to Zoey's room. '_Maybe Zoey is in trouble I got go help her'_ Mai thought.

Mai ran to Zoey's room and opened her door she looked in, and found Zoey sleeping on the guest bed looking like angel. '_Zoey is fine' _she thought in relief.

Mai was about to leave but then Zoey said, "Come back don't leave me here," automatically Mai went next Zoey's bed side as like a big sister would for her frightened little sister.

"It's ok Zoey I'm right here," Mai said holding Zoey's hand. "Why Daddy, why did you hurt her?" Zoey said crying.

Anything that was metal in the room whirred around Zoey's bed. She began breathing heavily as if she was running a race. "Zoey wake up, you're having a nightmare!" Mai shouted.

"Check… pockets Dedi," Zoey said still breathing heavily. "Wake up!" Mai shouted shaking Zoey's shoulders. Zoey stop breathing heavily and stayed silent for a few seconds. Zoey began to speak, "A terrible darkness has fallen upon us," in zombie like tone of voice.

"Snap out of Zoey!" Mai said concerned. "A terrible darkness has fallen upon us," Zoey repeated mindlessly. Mai was horrified whatever question Mai asked Zoey she would robotically chant, "A terrible darkness has fallen upon us."

Mai ran out of Zoey's room to the guest room next to hers, which was Yugi's room. Mai slammed opened the door "Yugi wake up!" exclaimed Mai.

Yugi mumbled, "I don't want to go to school today, I'll go tomorrow, ok Grandpa," he whined in his sleep.

"Yugi, please wake up," Mai said panicking. Yugi got up, rubbed his eyes and looked at Mai. "What…Mai... what going on?" asked Yugi sleepily? "Something is wrong with Zoey," said Mai. "What!" Yugi said he tossed the blanket got out of bed.

They got out Yugi's room, Kaiba was there staring at them. "Do you know what time is?" he said grumpily with his arms crossed Mai bit her lip to stop herself laughing there was Kaiba with pajamas with printed blue white dragons on them and blue eyes white dragon slippers.

"Nice slippers" said Yugi. "Thanks Mokuba gave to me on my birthday, hey what is going on?" said Kaiba with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Something is wrong with Zoey," said Mai quickly. "Come let's go," said Kaiba. "Should we wake up Joey?" asked Yugi. "Let the sleeping dog lie," said Kaiba sneered.

They went to Zoey's room, and they found that Zoey curled herself into a ball breathing heavily. "She's just having a nightmare Mai," said Yugi. "No, watch this," said Mai, "Zoey wake up."

"A terrible darkness has fallen upon us," responded Zoey. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kaiba. "I don't know, I just came here to check on her and then she kept repeating that phrase," said Mai.

"Wait a minute she told me to check in her pockets," said Mai, so with great difficulty Mai checked Zoey's pockets. She found gum some lose dollar bills, candy and a folded piece of notebook paper. She unfolded the piece of paper she started to read off it.

Dear unfortunate soul who found me,

If you found me repeating a phrase repeatedly, it is because it has a code the only way to break is to finish the phrase. If you are unsuccessful, I suggest you get as far away from me as possible because if the code is not broken a tracking device will go off and then the CWS (center of weird and supernormal) agents will find you and kill you. Please before go before it is too late.

Yours truly

Project Z

"Well, now what?" asked Yugi. "We have to break to the code or at lease try; I can't let her go back in the CWS. She endured enough pain and suffering already, we have to help her," said Mai in a concerned voice.

Yugi looked at Mai's determination; she was right looking at Zoey it reminded Yugi of the time, he met Noah and how crazy he had became from being alone so long.

Noah had been left alone too but he ended up saving Yugi and all his friends. Yugi sighed, "We need is to figure out what kind phrase is needed," spoke Mai.

"Well it doesn't sound like a phrase for a TV show or movie maybe it's from a book," said Kaiba. "Yeah but which book?" asked Yugi just then Kaiba led them to his own private library.

Kaiba's library was enormous it seemed that every book that was ever published in it. "This will take forever," said Yugi "Well maybe, but we can at least give it a try," said Kaiba.

He picked a book titled Robin Hood, first and started reading it.

Meanwhile, Agent Dark was pacing back and froth waiting for the tracking device to go off it would not be long, Agent Dark waited to kill anyone involved with project Z.

A sinister grin spread on his face "Soon the hunt will begin" Agent Dark said to him.

Joey rolled out of bed; he saw that Mai left the bed. Therefore, he decided to check on Yugi. He walked in to Yugi's room, and saw Yugi was gone too. Now Joey was worried, so he ran to the master bedroom where Joey discovered that Kaiba was missing too however he did fine a blue eyes white dragon bathrobe of the floor, but he decided to tease later.

"Maybe these CWS agents came to take Zoey," Joey said to himself. He went to Zoey's room and found the door open he walked in and there was Zoey sleeping on the bed still breathing heavily and rolling her self into a ball.

"Hey Zoey, wake up" said Joey. "A terrible darkness has fallen upon us," she said as if hypnotized. "What?" said Joey confused "a terrible darkness has fallen upon us," Zoey repeated relentlessly.

'_Zoey needs help have find I have find the others,' _thoughtJoeyJoey ran to the living room but in his rush, Joey tripped over one of Kaiba's robot butlers. Joey rubbed his head, the robot butler got up and said, "Mr. Wheeler can I assist you?"

"Yeah can you find Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto and my wife, Mai?" asked Joey. The robot butler starting beeping and said "Searching" in few seconds later the robot said, "Search compete they are in Mr. Kaiba's private library," said the robot butler.

"Take me there," ordered Joey. "Yes sir, follow me," said Robot butler and Joey followed the robot butler.

The computer flashed "Tracking device activating in 5 minutes," Agent Dark walked to Agent Light's room. He looked at the nice clean floor and knocked on a door that read Agent Light.

"Come on it's almost show time" said Agent Dark. "Hold on a sec Dark!" said Agent Light. "We don't have much time," said Agent Dark impatiently. Agent Light held two guns, and two huge metal looking things.

"Flamethrowers nice touch," said Dark.

"It's what I do," said Agent Light.

"Come on hurry" said Dark "What the rush Dark?" asked Light. "Well, I did some research; I found the people who helped Project Z are smart," said Dark.

"Oh yeah, I remembered reading about Yugi Muto, some guy named Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba in the papers, suppose to be the highest rated Duel monsters champions," said Light.

Agent Dark's eyebrows raised surprised that his partner knew this information, "What? I read the newspaper so sue me," said Agent Light. "The picture of Yugi looks a lot different then when I saw him last time, I wonder what's that about?" asked Agent Light.

"Who cares we going killed them anyway!" said Agent Dark. "Yeah I guess," sighed Light.

"Oh no, I know that sigh you plan examine Yugi don't you?" said Dark "You got me" said Light.

"Well we will knock out Yugi and Mai bring project Z and kill the rest," said Dark. "Sounds like a plan," said Agent Light.

Therefore, both Agents Dark and Light went out towards Domino city with their weapons hidden. In search for project Z agent Dark heartbeat faster because he knew the time to kill was drawing near.

The robot butler stopped in front of metal door. A video camera focused on Kaiba's robot butler and Joey.

A computer voice said "password please" The robot butler said "Lisa" and door opened. "Mr. Kaiba, Yugi Muto & Mrs. Wheeler is in there," said the robot butler.

"Thank you Mr. Robot," said Joey. "Is there something else you need" the Robot asked. "Not right now, thank you" said Joey so the robot went back to kitchen.

Joey found Kaiba and the others franticly trying to skim every book in the library. Kaiba scanned over a book titled Catch 22 and throw it on the ground Kaiba rubbed his head "oh my head!" he complained, "I don't think I have read this many books since I was adopted."

"What are you doing?" asked Joey. "Well the Mutt is finally awake," said Kaiba Joey ignored him. "Zoey's in trouble" he said pointing out the obvious. "We know that Lassie, that's why we are here" said Kaiba in his usual 'I know tone'.

"I'm confused how is reading going to help Zoey?" Joey asked. Mai went to him and give Joey a folded piece of paper "this is a note we found in Zoey's pocket," she said. Joey opened the note and started reading it.

"Two minute until Activation" flashed Agent Light's laptop. Agent Light and Dark sat on the park bench under a street light, agent Dark licked his lips " soon" said he as he tossing a flamethrower back and froth from his hands like a child who just couldn't wait for something.

Joey scratched his head "well that explains a lot," he said. "Yeah and we already searched most of Kaiba's library collection, if you can believe it," said Yugi. "What the phrase is again?" asked Joey. "A terrible darkness has fallen upon us," they all repeated in unison.

"I think I remember hearing that phrase before," said Joey closing his eyes trying to remember.

Kaiba and Mai looked at Yugi he shrugged his shoulders. A few minutes passed "Strangers!" shouted Joey.

"Kaiba do you have any Dean Koontz books?" he asked. "Of course I do Mutt," said Kaiba with pride. "Look for a book titled Strangers," Joey said.

Kaiba moved a big rolling ladder and moved to section labeled K, Kaiba climbed on the ladder to the fourth shelf of the bookcase.

He looked for the author that Joey suggested, "King Kill hem… O here Koontz," said Kaiba. "Strangers is the title right?" asked Kaiba. "Yeah" Joey called out. "Found it!" shouted Kaiba with pride.

"Tracking activating," said the laptop. "It's about time," said Agent Dark. "You have the patience of a two year old," said Agent Light.

"So!" exclaimed agent Dark. Agent light sighed, "Let's go," he said. So they ran with the tracking device leading them towards project Z.

Kaiba did not have look for long to find the phrase "A terrible darkness has fallen upon us but we must not surrender to it. We shall lift our lamps of courage and find our way through the morning Anonymous member of the French resistance 1943," read aloud Kaiba.

"Wow, Joey how did you know it was in that book," asked Yugi Muto. "I used to be Dean Koontz fan myself, now come on we don't have time," said Joey.

Kaiba climbed as fast as he could down the ladder and carried Strangers with him.

Agent Dark and Light stopped to catch their breath, "The tracking device is leading to the old Kaiba Corporation, building, we don't think of that?" said Agent Light. The two agents toke a few minutes to rest

Yugi and the other ran up to Zoey's room, her conduction was getting worse she kept hugging her knees and repeating "terrible darkness".

Kaiba open the book titled Strangers to a dog -eared page where he found the quote. "A terrible darkness has fallen upon us" Mai read "but we must not surrender to it. We shall lift our lamps of courage and find our way through the morning," Mai said. "Anonymous member of the French resistance 1943," said Joey.

Suddenly Zoey said, "754 Code deactivated."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" asked Joey worried.

Agent's Light laptop stop blinking and the tracking devise stopped completely, leaving them at the old Kaiba corporation building.

"Is this where they are?" asked Agent Dark. "I don't know," said Agent Light. "Let's go inside," said Agent Dark. The agents went into the building.

Zoey stopped, hugging herself and breathing heavily, she was sleeping regularly again. Yugi and the gang let a huge sigh of relief.

"That was fun, let's do that again" said Kaiba sarcastically. "I never want to read another book again," said Yugi wearily. "Does anyone want go back to sleep?" asked Mai. "I don't think I can after all that," said Kaiba. "Well I'm going to bed," said Yugi.

"Me too" said Joey. They both headed out Zoey's room.

"You better go and let Zoey rest a little," said Mai. "Oh and what about you?" asked Kaiba. "I'll stay and watch her," said Mai as she pulling a chair next to Zoey's bed.

Kaiba smiled a little, headed toward out the door, and closed it.

Mai sat next Zoey's bed "Don't worry your Dedi, is with you, your safe," she said as she hold Zoey's hand.

Agent Dark went out of the old Kaiba building "I can't believe it!" he suddenly shouted.

"I know, I thought for sure that project Z would in there," said Agent Light. Agent Dark was so angry he began to yell and cruse at the sky.

"How did they break the code?" enraged agent Dark.

"Ok, Dark chill" said Light calmly, "we'll find them," he added knowing his partner's temper was about to blow.

Agent Dark was angry breathing; he toke the flamethrower began to burn the old Kaiba building. "Agent Dark, stop that now!" and voice shouted from behind them.

…To be continued


	6. Part 6: the guardian angel

Part 6: The guardian angel

Dr. Whitman appeared out the shadows with he looked at the Agents with great angry. Agent Dark immediately dropped the flamethrower as if it was a cursed item to hold. "D...d…d…Doctor Whitman," agent Dark said in fear. Now, Dr. Whitman was so irritated that if looks could kill, both agents Light and Dark would a pile of melted flesh on the floor.

"Agent Dark, are you trying to draw to attention to the Central of Weird and Supernatural!" said Dr. Whitman yelling on top of his lungs. "No, Dr. Whitman," whimpered agent Dark. "Don't make me send Agents Thunder and Lighting on your asses," said Dr. Whitman.

Both Agents Dark and Light froze stiff; both agents had a rivalry, with Agents Thunder and Lighting because they were at the high level of the CWS agents. In addition, both Agents Dark and Light have heard rumors that anytime Agents Thunder and Lighting were sent on a mission, they made sure anyone who was even remotely involved found him or herself brutally tortured or killed. Even the names Thunder and Lighting send chills through Agents Dark and Light's spines.

"No…sir that's not necessary," said Agent Light as he gulped. "How did you find us sir?" asked Light. "I planted a tracking devise on you, just in case this would happen," said Dr. Whitman "I knew that agent Dark would lose his cool too." Agent Light gave a nervous laugh; in return, Dr. Whitman gave him the death stare. Agent Light hid behind agent Dark in fear. "…How…how are we going find her now sir" agent Dark stuttered. "Don't worry I always have a back up plan" sneered Dr. Whitman.

(Zoey's dream in her point of view)

It was so dark and the light had faded away.

Zoey's point of view:

I am so alone… I am project Z, I was lying alone in darkness and then a light in form of a round ball shined down on me brightening everything around me, and I looked to see four strangers lying in blood.

"Is that the moon?" I said slowly as I began to look at it. The moon shone there and there was something important about it a dream… My dream "No, I will not give up on it; I will walk on the moon one day. I have get up and try to reach it," I said.

I tried to wiggle out of the rope but they were too strong for me.

"That's right Zoey don't ever give up," a deep voice called out from the darkness. '_Zoey … that name it sounds so familiar_' I thought. I looked around to see the source of the voice. "Who are you?" I called out in the darkness.

A man stood of front me he was glowing with Light chasing away the darkness, with black wings growing out of the man's back. The man looked a lot like someone I used know but he was different some how.

"Are you an angel?" I asked. "More like a guardian angel Zoey," he answered. "Zoey! Who is this Zoey?" I asked confused. "Your name, remember?" said the angel.

"No my name is project Z," I said. The angel give a huge sigh, shook his head "You poor little girl, project Z is what those horrible, CWS agents gave you. I like the one that the others gave you, Zoey is your name."

It hit me like a ton of brinks, slowly I began to remember, "I …remember," I told the angel. "That's good," the angel said with a smile, the angel looked like Yugi I knew, that now. "How come you look like Yugi Muto?" I asked. "Ah yes, Yugi Muto a name I haven't heard in a very long time. It's kind of hard to explain and it's a long story, actually sadly I don't have time to tell, you," he answered. I looked down with guilt "and because of me he is died," I cried.

The angel flipped its wings so hard and fast it broke the glass cage that held me. The angel picked me up and flew to Yugi and his other friends who lay dead with blood surrounding them, '_I can't take seeing them not like this_' I thought. I buried my face in the angel's dark shirt. "Zoey it is only a dream, anything can happen," said the man moving his hand over the gang.

The angel pointed to the dead people and brought them back to life, Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Kaiba, "I remember they are my friends here to help me" I said.

They got up as if they were only sleeping amazed at what I saw my mouth dropped open. They all hugged me and each one began to speak, "**_A terrible darkness has fallen upon us_**," said Kaiba. "**_But we must not surrender to it_**" said Yugi. "**_We shall lift our lamps courage_**," said Mai and Joey. "**_And find our way through the morning_**" finished the strange man claiming to be a guardian angel as he held me last.

As soon as they said those words, the pain in my body lifted and the ropes that bond me became loose, and the light came again, "Don't give up Zoey. You will reach your dream someday just be patient," said the angel. "Thank you Mr. umm...Angel," I said not really knowing what else to call him. "No problem, now wake up before you worry your Dedi," he reposed "she is keeping watch on you right now."

(End of dream)

Mai feel asleep in the chair sitting next to Zoey. Zoey began to wake up "Dedi" she said. Mai woke up "Zoey," she answered. Zoey gave a hug to Mai "I'm so happy you're alive!" Zoey said with tears in her eyes. Mai gave a puzzled look at Zoey as she then went and told Mai about her realistic dream, but decided not to mention anything about the angel.

"That must have been some nightmare," said Mai. "But I am glad it was just a dream, Dedi" said Zoey. Zoey limped to her wheelchair and sat in it. "Can we play outside please?" asked Zoey. "I don't see why not Zoey," said Mai. "Really, Thanks Dedi" said Zoey excitedly she has never been outside without someone haunting her down.

"Dedi can you open the door for me please?" Mai opened Zoey's door "Thank you," she said while rolling out her room smiling. In her opinion, any day away from Dr. Whitman and the CWS agents was a good day.

As Zoey went around the Kaiba Mansion, she heard horrible singing coming from Kitchen. Mai covered her ears and so did Zoey. Soon the girls went to kitchen, which was the source of the bad singing.

Kaiba was singing and saw out the corner of his eye the two females walk into the room as he was dressed in a pink apron with a kitty on it that had a little bow around it. (Editor: falls over laughing really hard)

That looked as if Kaiba was cooking or least trying to cook. "Who can make a rainbow cover it with dew top it all with ice cream, and a big cherry too the candy man can," sang Kaiba into the specula.

Zoey held her breath as Mai laughed out and so did Zoey after a few moments. Kaiba blushed and then hid the specula behind his back as if nothing was happening. "AH, morning," he said looking like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Zoey was laughing so hard she was practically crying. Both Mai and Zoey bit their lips to stop from laughing but it do not help because some giggles escaped anyways.

"Hey Kaiba" said Zoey trying to contain her laughter again. "Ok, ha, ha, let's laugh at the man in a pink apron, however this does not leave this room, got it," said Kaiba pointing the spatula at them. "Your secret safe with us" giggled Mai. Zoey went out to the kitchen still laughing with her ribs hurting now.

"Thank you Kaiba" said Mai before following Zoey, "For making her happy," she finished. "How did you know?" he asked surprised. "That this was an act to make Zoey feel better?" asked Mai with a smile. "Wow, it's as if you can read my mind," said Kaiba astonished. "Nah, call it a woman's intuition, and the fact that you saw us coming in that security TV over there in the corner," said Mai leaving the room and Kaiba went back to cooking however not singing.

Dr. Whitman rudely grabbed Agent Light's laptop without asking. He typed up on the computer so fast that you would think the keyboard would go on fire. He used the mouse couple of times and clinked few files.

"WHAT!" shouted doctor Whitman. Agents Light and Dark both jumped out their seats. "Why don't you tell me somebody broke the code," said Whitman through his teeth.

Both Agents were too scared to say anything. "I asked you a question!" screamed Whitman. "I…we thought that project Z was in the Kaiba building," said Light.

Doctor Whitman calmed down little and breathed slowly with large breathes. "We'll, have just search, every inch of this city," said Dark. "That will take forever," argued Agent Light.

"There is one option," said Dr. Whitman at the two agents whose faces were blank with not a clue of what was going to happen next but Light figured it out.

"No you're not," said Agent Light to Dr. Whitman. He pulled out a Walkie-talkie and he pushed on a red button, "Agent Panther," then a gruff voice answered the doctor.

"Agent hurricane?" asked Whitman, "yes boss?" answered the gruff voice. "What happened to Agent Panther?" asked Whitman. "He took a sick day remember," said Hurricane.

"We're allowed have a sick day?" asked Agent Light to Dark quietly. "Yes but only once a year," answered agent Dark holding up a figure and nodding. "Ok, then you release project X and Project F and bring them to the old Kaiba Corp building," said Whitman. "Are you sure doctor Whitman, you know unstable project X is, he almost destroyed a whole city last time," said Hurricane.

"I am willing to take that risk," said Dr. Whitman. "Ok sir" said Hurricane. Dr. Whitman sat on the bench twiddling his thumbs, and then he looked at agents Dark and Light "Well, make your selves useful and get me a cup of coffee, black with no sugar!" Dr. Whitman demanded. "Yes sir!" they both said and they ran to a Starbucks.

Zoey went to living room but somehow she lost control of her wheelchair and bumped into some metal doors. The metal doors opened, she curiously went in. "What's this?" she asked. Zoey did not know it was only an elevator, to her it was a giant wooden box, and she began to panic.

Zoey looked around and found some round white buttons with number on them, '_maybe if pushed on these maybe it will let out,_' Zoey thought. She pushed a random elevator button then the elevator started to move "What have I done?" said Zoey worried. "Oh no I'm going to die!" screamed Zoey, "Dedi let me out!" she shouted. Zoey was so scared that she covered her eyes.

The elevator went slowly down the tunnel a black screen read B22 the elevator dinged at the bottom. A computer voice spoke "Basement 22 please, exit the elevator and watch your step."

Zoey opened her eyes the metal doors opened and rolled out the thing. The elevator door stood open "Thank you and have a nice day" said the computer voice and the elevator close the doors again.

"Where I am?" asked Zoey she found herself in room it was dark with light shining on things it sort of a museum or shrine. "I don't like this place," said Zoey. She found pictures and in them were people she did not know. However, mostly there were pictures of a kid with black long hair, pale skin, and dark blue purple colored eyes.

Zoey looked closely at the name printed on the bottom. "Mokuba" she said aloud. Zoey turned and looked seeing a stuffed blue eye white dragon in glass case.

"Mr. Scorchy," Zoey read the metal plate under the case. Zoey saw some pictures of Seto, Joey and Mai placed in the museum.

Zoey went farther into the museum and wall of pictures. She started to see pictures of the guardian angel, the same one from her dream. However, he didn't have wings instead; Zoey saw this golden looking upside pyramid thing hanging from his neck.

She saw her guardian angel on dartboard with holes all over him. She saw some newspaper articles saying, "Yugi Muto beats Kaiba in his own tournament." the word "WHY" was, written all over the news article.

Zoey looked at a picture on the ground of her guardian angel with this huge black and red scale dragon with two mouths behind him, the thing was huge and nearly took the whole picture. The picture was on the ground Zoey tried reach for it.

Agents Dark and Light returned to Dr. Whitman with his coffee. Whitman toke his coffee and drink whole thing in one gulp, the crumpled the paper cup and throw it into a near by wastebasket. A small black car pulled beside Dr. Whitman. The passenger door opened and a young man stepped out. A man with long blonde hair stared from the driver's seat, he tied his hair up in a ponytail, and he looked like the stereotyped Californian, a regular beach boy in fact if you replaced his suit, with swim trunks, a surfboard and set him on a beach you would think he belonged there.

The agents would make fun of him by calling him BB a name the man hated and loathed. "Agent Hurricane," said Dr. Whitman. "Yes sir" responded the blonde haired man. "Did you do what I asked?" asked Whitman. "You, bet sir," said Agent Hurricane. Agent Hurricane went around another side and opened the back door of the car. Agent hurricane opened the front door, and women in a black suit with two teens handcuffed to her.

One was of the teens was a girl with pink dyed curly hair, green eyes and a tanned skin; she was wearing a red dress. She stared at the ground with a zombie like stare. The other teen was a boy who was doing the same thing. He had short black hair, and brown eyes everything he had on was black expect for a skull and cross bones on his shirt. He looked at the ground with a sinister grin, "Viper" said Dr. Whitman. "Yes," answered women with two teenagers handcuffed to her.

"Which is which again?" said Dr. Whitman, Viper gave an annoyed sigh, "the girl is project F," she said. The girl in the red dress looked up and said, "project F," then looked back at the ground. "And the boy with skull and crossbones on his shirt is project X."

"Well at lease I had some agents who did their jobs right," said Dr. Whitman staring straight at agents Dark and Light. Both bowed their heads in shame at those words. "Boss can we go now?" asked Viper. "Yes, whatever," said Whitman. "You sure that you have handle them?" asked Hurricane.

Dr. Whitman took the multicolored button remote, "I'll be fine" said Whitman. Viper took the key and unlocked the handcuffs "Come BB let's go" said Viper to Hurricane. "Don't call me that, how many times must I tell you and the others to stop calling me that," said Hurricane angrily, and then Viper and Hurricane went into the small black car and drove off.

"Project F" said Whitman, Project F stepped up and looked forward like a well trained solider. "Go and find project Z" ordered Dr. Whitman. "Dark and Light you garb project X and make sure he don't slip away this time," Dr. Whitman.

Both agents reposed "Yes sir." In addition, they both grabbed project X and held him tight. Project F led them, but the sun rose, and project F stopped. "O crap, I forget project F can only find projects at night," said Whitman. "Come we have to hide, it won't be long before the press comes to report on this mess you made," said Whitman. Therefore, Dr. Whitman, 2 agents and 2 projects went forward down to Domino city's museum.

One of Kaiba's robot butlers came out, "How did you get here?" said the Butler. Zoey's heart skipped a beat "I…I'm sorry, I don't mean to, I lost control of my chair bumped into this metal doors, into a wooden box I panicked, and pushed a random button and ended here. Please don't hurt me," said Zoey frightened and she shield her face with her arms.

"It's ok Miss Zoey, come on, let's go before Mr. Kaiba knows you're here," said the robot butler. "Can you do me a favor and pick up that picture for me?" asked Zoey. The robot butler picked the picture with its robot arms gave it to Zoey. "Thank you," Zoey said to the robot pushed Zoey's wheelchair toward the elevator. Zoey started to panic again, "Don't worry miss Zoey its only elevator, it won't hurt you" said the robot butler.

"Elevator?" said Zoey the robot butler pushed the up button. The metal doors opened again and robot butler pushed Zoey into the elevator. Zoey folded her hands on her lap as she nervously played with her thumbs. '_It is ok it will end soon I just have to stay calm_' thought Zoey. "You know Franklin Roosevelt; he was an American president, said 'there is nothing to fear but fear itself"' told the robot butler pushing one the elevator buttons.

Zoey knew all about presidents, since the CWS agents would try her to teach everything about politics, but they do not mentioned stuff like that. '_Fear itself,'_ Zoey thought '_if only Franklin Roosevelt were stuffed in glass cage with no hope escape and tortured then he will know what fear is,' _Zoey thought to herself.

Soon the computer voice said "main floor" and the elevator doors opened. The robot butler pushed Zoey out of the elevator. "There you go Miss Zoey," said the robot butler. Joey went down the stairs "Good morning Zoey come on, before breakfast gets cold."

"Wait Joey, you think you keep a secret?" Joey bent down and smiled at her "of course," he said putting a hand on his ear. Zoey whispered Joey about her dream this time she included the angel. Joey stared at Zoey as if she had donkey ears that just appeared out of nowhere. Zoey sighed, "You think I'm crazy right?" asked Zoey.

"No… not at all actually," said Joey "so you're saying that you dreamed that the CWS agents killed everyone you liked?" he asked.

"Yes that's not all, somehow I forget everything and I was all alone then the moon shined me…" she said. "The moon," Joey interrupted. "It was my only friend in those lonely nights in the Center of Weird and Supernatural, and my dream is to someday go touch the moon and walk on it," said Zoey.

"Oh ok," said Joey. "Well, then I remembered my dream and then try to reach the moon when this voice came from out of thin air, it was telling not to give up. I asked who it was and he showed himself at first, I didn't recognize him, but then it hit me he looked a lot like Yugi Muto," said Zoey showing Joey a picture of her guardian angel. That had the red colored dragon on the background that she found.

"This is a picture of the man who told me he was a guardian angel," she said. Joey face went into a complete state of shock, "I knew it, you think, I'm nuts forget I said anything," Zoey said sadly and she rolled to the kitchen.

"No... Zoey wait!" shouted Joey, Zoey stopped and looked at Joey "I was just surprised because I haven't seen him in a while," said Joey. "You mean you know him?" asked Zoey.

"Used to know him, it's kind of hard to explain also it's kind of a long story," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what he said, when I asked why he looked like Yugi," said Zoey. "Well, if you can't tell about him at lease tell me his name, I would really like to know," said Zoey.

"Atemu" said Joey. "Thank you, please don't tell anyone else" said Zoey "But…" he started. "Please promise you won't tell," said Zoey.

With a huge sigh Joey said, "I promise", Joey opened the kitchen door. "Now come on before Kaiba eats all the food," Joey said '_Atemu_' Zoey thought with a smile '_the name of my guardian angel_.' As she, wheeled into the kitchen.

A yellow and black taxi pulled by Domino city museum and a tanned brown woman with long black hair walked out the big yellow taxi. "Come on boys we're home" said the woman.

Two men walked out the taxi; one of them had very light brown hair, light purple eyes and his skin was the same shade as the women with black hair. The other man was bald expect for ponytail of black hair on the back of his head. He had Egyptian writing tattooed on the left side of his face, and he had darker brown skin.

The light brown haired man started breathing into a paper bag. "O Marik, you're such a drama queen," said the woman to the man breathing into the paper bag.

"I hate flying on those metal birds you call planes, Ishizu, I much prefer boats to them," said Marik still breathing into the paper bag. "I don't know, I kind of liked it," said the bald man with ponytail.

"That's because the stewardess keep fluttering with you," said Marik. "Yeah, Odeon I think that stewardess had thing for you," said Ishizu with little giggle.

Odeon blushed, "Remember how that stewardess was trying giving Odeon her phone number, and then he would hand it back," said Marik with a small laugh then went back to breathing into the paper bag.

"Of course" said Ishizu, Odeon stared at the ground. "Odeon, when a lady gives you her phone number, you have kept it and call her," added Ishizu.

"Yeah I had to slap him upside the head, just to tell him to keep it before he took it," said Marik, throwing away the brown paper bag not needing it now.

"So are you going to call your girlfriend what's her name again?" asked Marik teasingly poking at Odeon with his elbow. "Cassie and she's not my girlfriend!" shouted Odeon. "So defensive for a girl you met only hours ago" said Marik with a snicker in his voice.

"Can we change the subject?" asked Odeon as he got the luggage out. "Yeah let's go inside to see what Alexandra has done to the place, while we were gone," said Ishizu as she paid the taxi driver and heading inside with Odeon and Marik.

A woman with light pale skin, hazel eyes and red hair tied up in a bun, and dusted a golden statue in the Domino city museum. She had black framed glasses on that made her look like the stereotyped schoolteacher she had a gray suit on as well. "There you go Napoleon, good as new," she said to the statue as she finished dusting it.

A small little girl waved to the woman, "bye Alec" she said as she pushed towards the exit. "Bye, come back soon," Alec called out to the child. Alec paced back and forth and was worried as she tried to prepare for tomorrow, when the Cross Wood's honor students would come to the museum for a field trip.

Alec was nervous because she never gave a tour the museum by herself before this was her first time. "Alec you will do fine" a voice called for behind her. Alec turned around and saw a man with dark brown hair and goggles around his head and an Australian ascent.

"Oh Valon, you know exactly what to say," Alec said as she hugged him. "How about we ditch this place and we ride around town?" asked Valon. "I would in a heartbeat, but…" she stopped as he placed a finger on her lips. "You have to keep the museum open until nine o clock," said Valon finishing her sentence with a yeah, yeah I know kind of voice.

"I promised Ishizu," said Alec "I understand," said Valon with a smile. "Wait, the museum usually closed on Saturday morning and there's a motorcycle rally at the Jack King stadium," said Alec. "I'll consider that a date, meet you here at 7:00 AM tomorrow my little rebel?" asked Valon heading for the door.

"Bye my guitar punk," she called out. Valon exited the museum with a small hint of blush on his cheeks. The Ishtar family entered the museum just as Valon left. "I am so glad we're home," said Marik. "Cousin?" called Alec after hearing Marik's voice. "Hey, Alec" said Ishizu, as Alec ran and hugged every one of the Ishtar family. "Ok, Alec we missed you too, now get off me," said Marik pushing Alec away.

"Marik stop being so rude" said Ishizu sternly sounding like mother than a sister. "Marik you still crack me up," said Alec with a giggle. "I see you did a great job looking after the museum," said Odeon trying to change the subject. "You really think so?" asked Alec.

"Yeah it's exactly how we left it," said Ishizu. "Why don't you put your bags in your rooms and I'll close the museum," said Alec with a smile and walking to toward the doors. "Come, on boys" said Ishizu as she led the way to their apartment above the museum. Then when she about the lock the doors five strangers walked towards her.

A man with green spiky hair held teenager girl with pink curly hair. Two men one with a white suit and blonde hair and blues eyes, the another one was wearing a black suit, with black hair and dark brown eyes was holding a boy wearing all black expect for a skull and crossbones on his shirt. "The museum is closed," said Alec to the group of strangers. The man wearing the lab coat pulled out a gun "then open it," said the man pointing it at Alec.

Dr. Whitman pulled out a gun at the woman who looked like a schoolteacher. The women opened the museum door letting Dr. Whitman who could tell that the woman was scared. Dr. Whitman thought the woman looked beautiful in fact, goddess came to his mind and sounded much better.

He stepped inside along with Project F and X, Agents Dark, and Light. "What's your name little girl," asked Agent Dark. "Al…Alec" the woman said with a stutter. "Well, Alec, lock up the museum," said Agent Light. Alec did as they told her, "What… What do you want?" Alec said.

"Go and sit that chair," said Dr. Whitman pointing to a nearby wooden chair. In addition, she did, Agent dark pulled handcuffs from his pocket and handcuffed her to the chair. "Now you can't call the police," said Agent dark. "What do you want?" repeated Alec. "We just need a place to hide," said Agent Light. "So if you, corporate we won't kill you," said Dr. Whitman. Alec nodded "Are you alone?" asked Dark. Alec hesitated, for she knew that her cousins were up stairs. "Yes," Alec said. "Good," said Dark. Agent Dark looked at Alec with lust in his eyes she was beautiful.

Marik went out his room, but then he saw a green spiky man pointing a gun at Alec. He reached into his pocket got a cell phone and he dialed 911 while also keeping a sneaky eye on them.

Dr. Whitman unlocked the museum door with the key Alec dropped. "Come, on we're done here" said Dr. Whitman. "But... we just," said Agent Dark in fear. "I know someone called 911, let's go before the cops show up" said Dr. Whitman. The projects and agents followed him out of the building. Dr. Whitman tossed the keys to the museum at Alec. In addition, ran down to the park again.

Yugi and his friends were eating their breakfast, Mai and Zoey keep giggling like little school children, and Kaiba embarrassedly played with his food thinking about what Mai and Zoey had seen him doing earlier. Yugi and Joey looked at each other and wondering if they missed the joke.

Then a robot butler came up to Kaiba. "Excuse me boss, but there's something in the news you should see," said the robot butler. "Show it to me," said Kaiba. The robot's chest open on it was small television and it turned on. "This Frank Stoneham for BNK news reporting to you live from the old Kaiba Corporation," said the reporter on the TV. Zoey watched with curiosity wondering how the man fit inside the talking box.

"It seemed like half of Kaiba corp. has been burned to a crisp," continued the reporter. The TV showed Kaiba corp. building half of it was burned but the other half was fine. "Luckily no one was hurt, but question who and why someone, do such a thing?" said reporter. Kaiba turned off the TV, "I am so sorry," said Zoey.

"What are you apologizing for?" asked Kaiba. "Cause I know it was Agent Dark that did it," said Zoey. "Zoey you don't have say sorry, the demolition team was going tear the building down anyway," said Kaiba.

"You're not mad?" asked Zoey with surprise. "Out with the old in with the new is what I always say," said Kaiba that caused Joey to raise an eyebrow for Seto never said stuff like that just new and better was more like it.

Yugi was surprised that someone did such a thing to the Kaiba Corp. building. "So Zoey you said that agent Dark burned half of the Kaiba corp. building how you know?" asked Yugi. "Because Agent Dark has the shortest temper, and he would such things plus he likes fire," said Zoey seeming uncomfortable talking about it.

She lifted one of her short sleeves and relived bad bruises everyone looked at her in horror. "I'm just a punching bag to him, and he looks at me in a weird way then tells me that he can't wait until, I 'blossom.' I'm not sure what that is but don't want to do it," said Zoey.

"Zoey, why didn't tell us about that" said Mai even more concerned now then ever. "I don't want to seem like a wimp," said Zoey. "No, nothing is farther from the truth, you are strong in fact anyone who survived all these tragedies and still is sane deserves, to be free" said Mai. "Ok Dedi if you say so" said Zoey. "I know, why we don't tell you about our tragedies," said Yugi. "Ok" said Zoey interested, "I think I will start" said Kaiba "since everyone here besides you practically know mine".

The police came in a hurry, but they were not fast enough to catch Dr. Whitman and the others. Valon hugged Alec who was crying in to his shoulders. "It's ok, it is over now," he said patting her back gently. One of the police officers took out his notebook while Marik described what happened.

"I wish we could've done something," Odeon said, a police officer came up to Alec. "I'm sorry, we don't enough evidence, to charge anyone," said the officer. "So they got away, scoot free" said Valon. "I'm sorry but that's the way it is," said the police officer. "Alec, are you going be ok?" asked Valon. "I think so," Alec answered.

"Here, the name of a karate instructor" said the police officer, and she handed Alec a white business card. "Tristan Taylor," Alec read off the card. "Thank you" Alec said with tears still in her eyes. The police officer nodded, and then television cameras stormed into Domino museum asked the Istar family, Alec and Valon millions of questions. Valon held Alec's hand during the whole thing to help her keep her cool.

Kaiba, Mai and Joey told Zoey their life stories, of course, there were some moments where they all laughed and cried because they either, shared the moment together or it was new to all of them mainly Zoey. However, Zoey hunged on to every word they said. Now it was Yugi's turn to tell his life story, Yugi thought for a while. "Hey why won't we play outside while the sun is out?" said Yugi trying to avoid the subject.

"But aren't you going to tell your story?" asked Zoey. "I would but, that would take all day," said Yugi. "Ok let's go," said Zoey excited. Yugi opened the door for Zoey, and she rolled outside. '_This is what the sun feels like… it feels so good," _Zoey thought. The gang spent hours outside in the Kaiba's big backyard, showing Zoey how to play games like Red Rover, four square, and kickball it was the most fun Zoey had in her entire life. Soon was the sun was setting, "Wow it's so pretty," said Zoey watching her first sunset.

"Come on let's go in before it gets dark," said Kaiba. "Aww, Do we have to?" asked Zoey with a sadness in her voice. Kaiba rubbed his chin, "No we'll camp out tonight," he said. "Yay" Zoey cheered happily, Kaiba whistled and a few times and then a robot butler went out of the house and right to Kaiba.

"Yes sir" the robot, said, "set the tents up please we're camping out here tonight," said Kaiba. The robot pulled out a remote, Zoey grabbed Mai's arm in fear, as Mai smiled and patted Zoey on the shoulder "it's ok" she whispered. The robot pulled a green button and on a few seconds, the yard turned into a perfect campground with three tents and a pile of logs on the middle.

Everybody was amazed, "Go get Zoey's crutches please," said Kaiba. "Oh, I don't want be trouble" said Zoey. The robot butler went into the house and returned with more then Zoey's crutches, it retuned with three men one of them had blue dyed hair he was almost as tall as Kaiba, but he was a little on the chucky side and was carrying a suitcase.

Two other men had brown police uniforms one had glass a little skinny looked like the type that fixed computer then in police officers, the other one was a little more musicale had movie star looks he looked toward looking a mirror and combing his hair.

"Dr. Carman I thought house calls were overrated," said Kaiba. Dr. Carman smiled as Zoey took her crutches from the robot butler "Moe" said she reading off the Policemen with the glasses badge. "Sorry Kaiba but the hospital don't have time to fully examine the girl's leg," said Carman. "Yes and according to the law if there a gunshot wound the police have to investigate it," said Moe. Carman put on special glasses "Carl why don't you investigate the girl," he said to guy holding a mirror. Carl looked at Zoey's leg, "What are those?" asked Yugi pointing at Dr. Carman glasses.

Carl asked Zoey a lot questions she answered as Moe wrote up the facts. "X ray glasses," answered Carman. Zoey was a little freighted by the new strangers but Mai held Zoey's hand to comfort her. "Ok miss…" the officer began to say. "Zoey," Zoey finished.

"Zoey the bullet wound is deep, I'm afraid that you'll never be able to walk on two legs again," said Dr. Carman. "I can live with that," said Zoey. Doctor Carman was little confused, but shrugged his shoulders. Moe and Carl concluded that the gunshot wound was an accident so they left pleased Dr. Carman gave Zoey a lollypop and left too.

"I'm sorry," said Yugi. "No that's ok it was only an accident," said Zoey. "Come on let's have smores," said Kaiba. "Kaiba you read my mind," said Joey feeling a little weird that Kaiba actually wanted to do something as childish as making smores.

They toasted marshmallows by the fire, told tall tales and had a great campout. '_Everything is perfect; nothing can ever go wrong_' thought Zoey. Zoey was wrong something would go wrong and everything will go from good to tragic.

* * *

I would like to thank my editior Dedi YK and my only reviewer ERC, thank you. I am sorry about the late updates I am having a friend upload the chapters (editor cough cough cough)   



	7. Part 7 all good things come to an end

A/N to the readers: Hey readers I sorry i haven't able to post this story it beacause my worderful editer Yugikid post it for me until I learn do itmyself to explain thingsyes Kaiba Occ and Atemu a guardian angel (part six) ERC if you want anwers to your questions you have email me. Anyway in part if you thought Whitman was evil you ain'tread nothing yet enjoy.

* * *

Part seven: all good things must come to an end

Doctor Whitman and the others had head back to the CWS building because there were hardly any places to hide that would keep too many from asking questions. "It's that light brown haired brat's fault that we come back here," snapped Whitman.

"What brown haired brat?" asked Agent Light "You don't see him, because you're a batch of dim wits!" snapped Dr. Whitman "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Agent Dark still holding Project X.

"You mean tell me you don't noticed, a brown haired boy spying on us!" said Whitman. "Oh him I…" said Agent Light. "Oh stop feeding me that load of crap, you don't see him," doctor Whitman interpreted. "So what are we waiting for? It is dark now," said Agent Light.

"Are you crazy, going now that would be suicide there be cops and FBI agents looking us and ready to throw our asses in jail," said Agent Dark. "Moonlight, Blackstar come here on the double," snapped Whitman.

Both agent Dark and Light blushed immediately. Two women rushed to Doctor Whitman, one was pale, green eyes and very slim figure she looked like a living Barbie doll wearing a pink suit. The one looking a gothic in every sense, with dragon and rock band tattoos down her muscular arm. She almost never wore any bright colors she was wearing a Metalica t-shirt with black Jeans probably the only agent not wearing a suit in the whole building.

"Light go get some costumes," said Whitman. Agent Light went, "Blackstar, go hold project X," ordered Dr. Whitman. The woman that looked like a living Barbie doll took hold of project X tightly. Agent Dark went to the woman with the Metalica t-shirt; "So Moonlight you want to go a Disturbed concert next Friday in Jack King Stadium?" asked Agent Dark showing agent Moonlight he has an extra ticket.

Agent Moonlight grabbed Agent Dark's arm and threw him over her head. Doctor Whitman laughed, "I will take that a yes," said Agent Dark. "Some people never learn," said Doctor Whitman. Soon agent Light returned with many different costumes.

Kaiba put out the campfire with a bucket of water brought by his robot butler. Joey made sure the campfire was out, "What mutt boy afraid that Smokey the bear will get you?" Kaiba asked with a grin. "Shut up Kaiba he isn't real," said Joey. Then a look of complete terror come over Kaiba's face "Then…what's that?" said Kaiba pointing behind Joey.

Joey turned around fast and then jumped but Joey saw nothing behind him. Kaiba laughed at him "ha, ha Kaiba you're regular comedian" said Joey with a sneer. Mai looked at Zoey happily sleeping in her wheelchair. "Can you believe it?" asked Mai. "Believe what?" asked Yugi. "That Zoey turned out way she did," said Mai. "Yes, I dealt with a lot psychos in the past, with almost the same stories as her," said Yugi.

"I wish doctor Whitman don't erase her from my mind, I wish I could've be there for her," said Mai sadly. "You're here for her now, that's what counts," said Joey over hearing his wife and Yugi talking. "We have to watch Zoey in case another code is activated," said Yugi. "I'll take the first shift since I'm the lightest sleeper," said Kaiba.

Joey lifted Zoey out of her wheelchair and laid her in her sleeping bag, and tucked her in. "Night Zoey, sweet dreams" said Joey moving some of her bangs that happen to fall on her face. Kaiba sat down by Zoey's tent, "Night mutt," he said. "Night Money bags" Joey replied, Mai rolled her eyes as she went the tent right of where Zoey was sleeping and Joey followed his wife.

Project X and F had worn disguises so they would not be acknowledged. However, agent Blackstar and Moonlight of course do not need disguises because nobody would recognize them. Project F was leading towards the old Kaiba Corporation Building.

(Flashback a few years ago)

"Wrong!" shouted agent Dark, "pie is not dessert, it is 3.14 ." A six year Project Z sat tied a student desk, "Please let me go to sleep, we been learning about this for two days now," pleaded project Z. "No!" yelled Agent Dark and began to hit project Z with a wooden ruler, until she was weak from all the beating. Agent Dark gave project Z a look with his eyes full of lust, "I can't wait until you blossom, then the real fun will begin," said Agent Dark smiling a devilish grin. "I don't want to blossom" said Project Z. "That's too bad because, it's going happen whether you like or not" said Agent Dark.

Zoey woke up sweating, '**that is too bad because, it is going happen whether you like or not**' those words haunted her. Zoey shivered and hugged herself "I don't want to blossom," said Zoey wanting to die right then. Zoey looked out at the crescent moon then the words of Atemu her guardian angel replaced ones by agent Dark. '**Do not give up Zoey you will reach your dream someday just be patient**.'

Zoey smiled wishing that her guardian angel would fly her far away from the CWS, somewhere they would never find her. Zoey could not sleep in fear of another nightmare. Zoey limped outside her tent; she stared at the moon again but noticed the moon was bright red now she rubbed her eyes and the moon went back its regular color.

Suddenly, a hand went on Zoey's shoulder, she automatically shouted the Presidents of the United States in alphabetic order, and then said, "Please don't hurt me Agent Dark." This time two hands grabbed Zoey's shoulders "No, please, stop!" cried Zoey closing her eyes.

Someone was shaking her, "Zoey, it's ok it's only me," called a familiar voice. Zoey open her eyes slowly in fear, she saw it was only Kaiba. "…I…" said Zoey and then she hugged Kaiba and cried. Seto was reminded of the time Mokuba ran and hugged him for confront when Mokuba found out that his parents were dead.

"Keep Dark away, keep him away from me," cried Zoey clinging to Kaiba now. "It's ok, Agent Dark is not here to hurt you anymore," encouraged Kaiba. "You…sure?" asked Zoey in a quiet voice. "I will make sure of it," said Kaiba.

"You must think, I'm a wimp," she replied trying to hold back the tears from her eyes. "No, I don't, I think you're a strong, talented young woman who will overcome her fears," said Seto. Zoey looked uncertainly at Kaiba. "And you're smart, if you can recite the presidents of the United States in alphabetic order, at your age," Kaiba added.

Zoey gave a humble smile, "You want to watch the stars with me?" asked Kaiba. "Okay" said Zoey meekly. Kaiba helped Zoey to her tent and they both sat outside of the tent, Kaiba pointed at a bright star "See that, that is Polaris, the North Star," he said. "Cool" reposed Zoey in awe seeing the stars. Kaiba connected the stars in the sky and pointed out the big dripper.

Zoey looked with awe, "Wow, you drew a spoon in sky, are you a project too?" asked Zoey. Kaiba laughed, "No I just use my imagination," he said. "What's that a disease?" Zoey asked scared. "No…" Kaiba had to think how to explain imagination to Zoey in a way she would understand. It took Kaiba five or ten minutes to think of something.

"Have you ever pictured something in your mind?" asked Kaiba. "Well sometimes I picture that when I talk to the moon it talks back to me. Sounds crazy right?" said Zoey. "No, that's exactly what imagination is, something in your mind sort of an image," said Kaiba. "I understand, I think," said Zoey. "Here, one of my robot butlers left this metal bucket full of water," said Kaiba. He toke the bucket out of his tent and tossed the water out, and showed it to Zoey. "Here you form the bucket to whatever you're thinking now," said Kaiba.

Zoey thought for a while, "You don't care about your bucket?" she asked. Kaiba laughed again, "Trust me, you can destroy it". Zoey chopped the invisible air, and the bucket spit in half, she lifted one finger and half of the bucket went to the sky and Zoey said, "metal to liquid," the bucket turned into liquid.

She shirred her finger and the metal liquid went a liquidly metal tornado, "Agent Dark" Zoey said. The tornado turned into a statue of Agent Dark. The statue softly landed in Kaiba's lab, "So this is what that jerk, Agent Dark looks like," said Kaiba holding the statue, "You used your imagination." Zoey shook her head, "I just pictured him," she admitted. Seto nodded, "Well who else are you thinking about?"

Zoey did the same thing with the other half of the bucket, but this time she made a statue of her guardian angel. Which surprised Kaiba as he garbed in his hands, he looked at Zoey; "Did you go my secret vault?" asked Seto worried.

"Is that with all the picture of people and stuff like that?" asked Zoey. "Yes," said Kaiba slowly. "Well, I did but not on propose, I lost control of my wheelchair and ended in a wooden box I pushed a random button and I ended up on strange kind of museum. I checked it out, I'm sorry if I shouldn't have been there," said Zoey. "It's ok; I wish you told me sooner, I would've given you a tour of the place," said Kaiba. "So you're not mad?" asked Zoey. "No it was an accident," said Kaiba, "Besides you used your imagination to create this small statue of him, and I was wondering? How come Atemu gets wings?" asked Kaiba holding up the statue. "I had a dream last night, where I was alone and forgot who I was, and this man helped me remember and brought the light again. He told me he was a guardian angel," Zoey explained. "Okay," said Kaiba. "You think I'm crazy right?" asked Zoey feeling a little down. "No stranger things have happened," said Kaiba. He gave her back the Atemu angel statue. Zoey begin hugging the statue like it was a teddy bear.

Kaiba went back to pointing at the stars, soon a shooting star came and Zoey asked what is was, and Kaiba explained it. "Make a wish Zoey," said Kaiba. '_I wish I would never blossom_' thought Zoey. Kaiba started to point at the consolations in the sky. Soon Kaiba found Zoey had fallen asleep she was softly snoring on his shoulder while her statue fell to the ground Kaiba put the statue in his pocket. Kaiba smiled a little and was about to put her to bed when Kaiba saw that the moon turned red as if it was warning him. Kaiba felt like a rabbit stuck in the jackal's grip.

Moonlight and Blackstar made outside the Kaiba secret mansion. "A mansion in the middle of no where, does it seem like a James bond movie to you Moonlight?" asked Blackstar. Agent Moonlight gave Blackstar a dull look then she replied, "Come on we have to get them." "Why do I even try to have civilized discussion with you, I might as well talk to a rock," said Blackstar. Moonlight smiled and led Blackstar and the other two projects to the Blue Eyes white dragon fountain. An army of robot butlers came out; if you do not leave in five minutes the police will be notified, Moonlight and Blackstar went to the robot butlers. "We are the police," said Blackstar showing her badge, the robot examined their badge "CWS?" asked the robot butler.

"Oh …it is the new section of the FBI to investigating the weird supernormal," Moonlight lied. "Okay I had to get Mr. Kaiba's permission, you don't move the blue eyes will eat you," warned the robot butler as it went off. Moonlight rolled her eyes; soon it accorded to both agents that the robot was trying to warn project Z and her conspirators, they both started to follow the robot butler. A computer voice shouted, "You have been warned." The blue white dragon fountain stopped spraying water from its mouth. The stone quickly crumbled from statue, it relived a big Blue Eyes White Dragon Robot (B.E.W.D.R). This mesmerized the two agents; it is not every day that a statue turned into a robot. "That is a huge robot," said Moonlight.

The B.E.W.D.R roared at the agents it used the rockets in its wings and it flew to the agent and blow fire out of its mouth. The Agents were scared to move as dragon landed right in front of them. Both the agents walked backwards in fear the robot dragon would not follow "What are going to we do now?" asked Blackstar.

The robot butler went fast in the backyard, just as Kaiba put Zoey into her tent. The robot butler went Kaiba, "Sir the CWS is here," it said. Kaiba saw Zoey innocently sleeping; he picked Zoey up and put her in the wheelchair. Zoey shivered, so Kaiba put a thin blanket on her. Mai came out of her tent, "I just felt a chill down my spine," she said to Kaiba. "Go wake the others," said Kaiba. Mai went to Yugi tent first "Yugi wake up, the CWS found us," she said quickly. Immanently Yugi woke up and ran outside. "Don't wake Zoey," Kaiba whispered seeing Yugi rush out of his tent. Before Mai could, wake up Joey Everything froze except the agents and projects, for some reason there, a light glowed around Mai. Both Blackstar and Moonlight found Zoey, "Thank goodness for project X's ability to steal other project's power," said Blackstar with a smirk. Project X held out his arms and lifted Zoey, Kaiba, Mai and Yugi into the air with one finger.

"Nice, he used Project S's special power incredible strength," said moonlight with a smirk on her face. Project X dragging Zoey and "helpers" in the air toward Kaiba's front yard, Project X used his other hand to point at the Blue white dragon robot. Zoey started to glow and then Project X exclaimed "metal to liquid" in few seconds the BEWDR turned into a metal blob, Agent Moonlight and Blackstar with Project F followed Project X through frozen time dragging Zoey and her friends in the air towards the CWS building. Project X forced opened the door, dragged everyone else in and then gently put Zoey and her "helpers" down.

Project X used Zoey power to slam the door shut. Agents moved Kaiba, Mai, and Yugi in separate rooms; soon time unfroze and Agent Moonlight pushed Zoey's wheelchair to Whitman's lab.

Yugi found himself in a glass cage, with nothing but concrete floor with a metal pole in the middle of the cage he was handcuffed to the metal pole. A strange man in a white suit come in "Hello Mr. Moto, I'm Agent Light," said the man. "Did anyone ever tell you look like the ice cream man?" snapped Yugi. "Anyone ever tell you that; spiky hair went out in the late 90's," Agent Light shot back at Yugi (A/N: Burn!). Yugi had nothing else to say and he was a little hurt, so he kept his mouth shut. "So Yugi, you two options either you answer my questions or I have other ways of making you talk," threatened Agent Light.

Joey woke, after he checked the three tents to only find Zoey's crutches, a metal statue of Agent Dark and a fake badge with letters CWS engraved on it, he came to the conclusion, that the CWS agents and took everyone but him.

Joey wondered why the CWS agents do not take him too. Joey ran around Kaiba's property, trying to find a robot butler. Luckily, he found one in the front yard the mansion. The robot butler automatically asked Joey "Can I help you?" it said. "You think you can track down my friends?" asked Joey. The robot butler starting beeping then spoke "Searching."

A few minutes later the robot butler spoke again, "Sorry but my search engine says they are not on the Kaiba property. I can only find people on or near the property it's just the way I was programmed, sir," said the robot butler. "Oh" said Joey as ran towards the trapdoor before the robot butler could ask anything else. Before he opened the trapdoor, Joey and found a massive metal pond, this surprised Joey, but he continued to go and open the trapdoor.

Mai was chained in the middle of the room, she felt so drained, tied and weak. She began to realize that she was where she first met her little sister. A large chill went down Mai's spine "Welcome my blossom," said a man with a black suit.

A look of complete anger went on Mai. "Agent Dark" she spat at him. "How did you know?" asked Agent Dark. "Zoey, told me all about you, you conniving jerk," shouted Mai.

"Who the hell is Zoey?" asked Agent Dark confused. "You know her as project Z; that's the slave name you give her, you bastard!" snapped Mai. "Hold your tongue project M," said Agent Dark getting closer to her. Mai was even angrier "My name is Mai Wheeler and I'm married. We'll free Zoey just you wait," Mai, hissed through her teeth.

Agent Dark looked at Mai, "Even if you do that, you have release all the other projects as well, all twenty five of them," he said. Mai's eyes widen, "You have no right to do this they're human beings!" she shouted.

"To be fair didn't you try to steal people's soul?" asked Agent Dark, Mai shouted, "Who told you about that!"

"The CWS keeps records of all the projects, even if we release them," answered Agent Dark, "We know everything about you project M," he added. "I AM NOT PROJECT M!" Mai screamed in the top of her lungs. "I am Mai, and that was different. I changed thanks to Joey, THINGS CHANGE AGENT DARK!" yelled Mai.

Agent dark smiled at her "Of course they do how else, would you blossom into a beautiful woman," said Agent Dark stepping even closer to Mai to the point where he was in her face. Agent stroked Mai's cheek, "Don't touch me!" snapped Mai trying to bite the man's finger. "Oh I'll do more than that," said Agent Dark with his voice full of lust.

Joey made it to the old half-burned Kaiba Corp. building. Joey went close to the police tape that warned not to cross. "Quite a sight, hmm, Joey boy," a voice spoke behind him.

Joey turned "Pegasus?" he said turning around. "Hey Joey did you miss me?" asked Pegasus with a grin a mile long. "As much as I miss the flu," mumbled Joey. "What was that?" asked Pegasus, "I couldn't hear you sounded like you said something about the flu?" "Nothing," said Joey quickly" So Pegasus what brings you here?"

"Half of Kaiba boy's company went up in flames what else did you think brought me here," said Pegasus with a slight smirk on his face. "But how did you get here so quick?" asked Joey.

A beautiful woman with short red hair, green eyes jeans and a leather jacket coming to Pegasus as soon as Joey saw her he knew the answer. "Hey Peg pie who's the blonde," said the women having a little of a Boston accent.

"Nina, meet my friend Joey Wheeler," said Pegasus. Nina put out a hand and said "Nice to meet ya," she shook Joey's hand so hard. As soon as Nina was not looking, he shook out his hand with an 'ow' expression on his face.

"I got another question Pegasus what's with the name, 'Peg pig' he asked. Pegasus blushed a little, Nina pointed at the TV store across the street; "Hey look that's my old riding buddy, Alec," she said.

Joey looked at the thousands of TV with Alec and Valon holding hands. "I got to see if she's ok, I'll meet you here at 9:00 Peg pie," said Nina as she hoped on her motorcycle and drove away. "Bye honey" said Pegasus, "Well it was nice seeing you again, Pegasus, but I have to find the CWS," said Joey.

"Hold on Joey did you say CWS?" asked Pegasus with worry. "Yeah why" asked Joey. "Well I know all about them," Pegasus answered. "How" Joey asked surprised, "You look at the retired Agent Pegasus," he said with a smirk on his face.

After, five minutes of being blindfolded and forced to listen to feedback, Yugi said he would answer questions. "That's good, Mr. Moto" said Agent Light. "My ears are ringing," complained Yugi; Agent light showed Yugi a picture.

Immediately Yugi knew it was a picture of Atemu. "Who is this?" asked Agent Light. Yugi do not want tell Agent Light about, Atemu because he thought that Agent Light would not believe him. "It's complicated," Yugi said. "Try me," said Agent Light, with a huge smirk on his face. Yugi sighed, "A few centuries ago there was a Pharaoh named Atemu," he spoke slowly as if he had given up hope and all was lost.

"So you worked for Doctor Whitman?" asked Joey. "Yes, when I retired I was desperate to get Ceclia back. While I was searching for every option and with a lot of trouble, I found myself, at the center of weird and supernormal, I found that they did research on how to bring people to life. I met with Mr. Whitman he told me the way he will give me information about it if I became an agent. I did for awhile I followed his orders until I found what he was actually doing, making projects molded after the originally project Z," said Pegasus. "You mean project Z was the first one made?" asked Joey.

"No, we found her outside the CWS building as a baby, of course it wasn't long until we found this baby was special baby, so when she got older Dr. Whitman locked her up in a glass cage and named her project Z," explained Pegasus.

"I found that Whitman was telling the other agents to torture her, but I wouldn't have anything to do with it. Therefore, I tried many times to free project Z and the other projects but failed. The result was Dr. Whitman having Project Z severally braised and beaten. Therefore, I snuck out of the CWS and tried turn what I knew into the police but they would not believe me. I thought that when I went to back to Egypt thinking I could find something to trade something for the Projects unfortunately I not could found anything. I kind of wish I still had the Millueum eye so I can trade it," said Pegasus.

Joey could not believe the Pegasus tried to help Zoey, "So how come you don't try to free Project Z," asked Joey. "I tried but they move to another secret place," said Pegasus.

"They did?" asked Joey feeling like Pegasus just wasted his time. "Yes, but lucky I still have this," said Pegasus. Pegasus held out a small piece of jewelry, it was a small half-golden Pegasus, "what is that?" asked Joey. "It is a tracking device, I had to replace a lot of parts but hopefully it still works," said Pegasus. He turned the small piece and Pegasus pressed a tiny red button.

"Hello handsome," was the first words Seto Kaiba heard, as he was handcuffed on a chair. Kaiba looked around the room it was empty expect for the black painted walls, and a swinging light and two women in front of him.

Kaiba looked straight into a woman who looked like a living Barbie doll. A 'what the f' look was planted on Kaiba's face, "Hi, I'm Agent Blackstar," said the woman. Kaiba watched another woman with a Metalica t-shirt her face covered by shadows, she looked very bored. "She's Agent Moonlight," said Blackstar. Agent Moonlight gave Seto a look that could pierce his soul.

"So what your real names?" asked Kaiba. "None, of your damn business!" snapped Blackstar. "You're going to help the CWS today," said Moonlight in a dull tone. "What makes you think I'll help the likes of you?" said Kaiba angrily. "Because, Zoey going to die if you didn't help and we'll force you to watch it happen Kaiba," said Moonlight. That caused, Kaiba to growl at them.

Zoey awake in a very familiar place in her glass cage, the same glass she spent the last 8 years of her life. She saw Project Z engraved in front of her. She stared at Dr. Whitman and immanently she began to hyperventilate. "No, it can't… it must be a nightmare" said Zoey as she panicked. "This isn't a dream project Z," said Whitman. "NO, NO, NO …I have to…I have to wake up," said Zoey. Whitman sneered enjoying Zoey's pain, "You have been a bad project," said Whitman. Zoey looked at him wide-eyed knowing what he was going to do "No please have mercy!" begged Zoey. "Maybe you'll make the black level this time," said Whitman taking out a remote with five buttons each of a different color but one them was black with a skull on it.

Dr. Whitman pushed a blue button, a little pain flowed inside Zoey's body, and she mashed her teeth to endure it. Whitman skipped the yellow button went to the orange button. When Whitman pushed it, an unbearable pain went into Zoey. It felt like every cell in Zoey's body was about to burst. Zoey was in such horrible pain she was brought to tears, and then Whitman cruelly pushed the red button just to make Zoey suffer a little more. Zoey was in even worse pain it felt as if every cell in her body was on fire and she began to cough out blood. Dr. Whitman sneered enjoying every moment of Zoey's suffering he circled his fingers around the black button with a skull on it.

Meanwhile Kaiba heard Zoey's screams of pain he cringed, listening to the begging of the small child, yet he cannot do anything. Kaiba felt useless, "You both are a monsters!" he shouted. "Hmm… we don't care about her, she's a freak!" said Blackstar.

"Alright I'll do whatever you want," said Kaiba with an angry sneer. "Good choice" said Blackstar pushing the red button on her wristwatch.

"No please Dr. Whitman no more," pleaded Zoey in the background.

"Did you actually think I was going to let you go, I knew where you were I wouldn't get you. I was just increasing your hope, just so I can crush it between my fingers," said Dr. Whitman with an evil laugh.

Dr. Whitman looked his watch it was blanking red with a groan he said, "What are you?" he snapped. "Nothing but a worthless slave" said Zoey in tears while shivering. "And what am I," asked Whitman with a smirk. "My Master" said Zoey weekly. "That's a good Project," said Whitman leaving her alone. Zoey was in so much agony she passed out in her cage.

Joey stared at the tracking device, "Don't worry it will take some time to work," said Pegasus. "Hope it does Pegasus because there no telling what those CWS jerks will do to my wife and my friends" said Joey.

After Yugi finished telling agent Light about Atemu, Agent Light stared at Yugi wide-eyed. "You mean you shared your body with a five thousand year ago pharaoh?" asked Agent Light. "I know it sounds crazy," said Yugi. "No it doesn't, why was the CWS not informed about this before?" asked Agent Light interrupting Yugi.

"You are exactly what the CWS is researching about weird and out of the ordinary. I'm sorry but you have to stay until we fully examine you," smirked, Agent Light. "I'm normal now," said Yugi. "Oh well then you have nothing to worry about cause if we find you're normal, you can go back to street but of course we'll erase your memory. If you test out to be CWS material, well," Light paused, "Just get use to that glass box."

(Inside Zoey's mind in her POV)

'Pain so much pain, can't move, I never want to move again. I want someone kill me now there is no point of living anymore. Why do I even try to hope for freedom? Why doesn't Dr. Whitman just press the black button, and end it all?' "So you're just going give up just like that," said a familiar voice in my mind of darkness.

"That voice, Atemu," I said. And sure enough it was Atemu expect he did not have that golden upside down pyramid looking thing around his neck, like the one I had seen in the pictures.

He had wings intend as he stood in front of me looking straight into my eyes. "I…I don't have anything anymore," I said looking at Atemu. "Wrong, you still have your dreams, Zoey," said Atemu with a pleasant smile. "What's the point? I will never be free from this glass cage again, therefore my dream will never come true," I said looking away from Atemu.

"Look, you can't give up; you would be proving that, Dr. Whitman won. Do you want that?" asked Atemu sounding supporting like a parent. "Just leave me alone, and let me die I'm nothing but worthless slave," I said depressed and sad as I turned away from him.

A look of angry went into Atemu " You are not worthless slave and you can't give into that pompous jerk!" he said. I turned around to face my guardian angel; a great look of angry went into his face. "So you're mad at me, aren't you?" I asked letting a tear fell fall from my face. "No not at you" said he coming closer and Atemu wiped my tear away "I'm mad at Dr. Whitman and his Agents," said Atemu staring straight into my eyes. "There's nothing I can do Atemu, he won, " I said. "You know something, let me tell me you a story of my life," said Atemu.

Meanwhile Kaiba was forced to fix the entire CWS computers because during the black out the computers crashed, so the agents forced to Kaiba the fix them, so that will not happen again. However, Kaiba somehow convinced the agents, that he did not need to be watched. The agents let him be with a laptop, which was a bad move because it let Kaiba hack into the CWS files on the projects and he deleted all the codes, and put in a virus to go in every computer in the whole CWS building which would cause a system meltdown in a few minutes.

"You mean you went through all that and you never give up?" I asked surprise at the many adventures my guardian angel had in his past. "Well there were times where I thought I would give up but I had friends who encouraged me," said Atemu. "How does that help me? I have no friends!" I said a little angry all almost pushing him away. "Oh yes you do, you have your big sister Mai, you have Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and most importantly you have me," said Atemu.

"But aren't you just a part of my imagination?" I asked. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends, please listen, Zoey you can't give up," he said stepping away giving me space. "I'm not allowed to say this but if you give up the other projects won't be saved," said Atemu. "There are other projects?" I asked surprised. "Yes and they need your help," Atemu said. I felt more suddenly felt more strength, "Thank you Atemu, thank you for not letting me, give up," I said hugging my guardian angel. "You're welcome now free the others," Atemu with a smile and I nodded.

To be continued…


End file.
